Fallen Angels
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: The angels have fallen. Yes you read that correct, the angels, all of them in heaven have fallen to Earth. Now they must live amongst the human race. While they struggle to adjust to life as humans, Sam, Brooke and Dean have to figure out how they can take down Metatron and restore all the angels to the world above.
1. Prologue

So here we are. Where Sam, Dean and Brooke last left off, Angels were falling to earth in fireballs because Metatron had taken over heaven in a very sneaky fashion. Castiel was expelled first, stripped of his powers, turned human before he was sent back down from heaven. Thousands upon thousands of Angels followed in his wake. Before all this came to be, it started with Dean coming out from Purgatory. All three had then set out to find Kevin Tran. Eventually his mother got involved in everything, and she was put in danger a lot. Basically the group had been chasing this table that would close the gates of hell forever, all the demons being trapped there once again, never being able to come back out and possess anyone. Aside from that, they did the usual cases of kookiness and creepiness. The things they came across however...teens turning into wolves, vampires, Olympus gods, a golem..hell they even went through to really crazy stuff. Like the world was a cartoon, video game nightmares, even LARPing in medieval times. Whatever kept them busy. Castiel was acting weird to them at first, and it was just one big mess. That was until Metatron got into the picture and fooled everything into thinking that he was there to help them, when in reality he was just getting them to trust him, so that he could carry out his plan of taking over heaven. And Sam's life was saved somewhat, because if he had killed Crowley he would be dead right now. But he still is in a severe amount of pain and they don't know what's happening to him. So that leads them to now, where who knows what will unfold now that the angels have fallen to earth to live amongst the humans.


	2. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

_So where we last left off with Dean, myself and Sam. We were trying to close the gates of Hell, only to find out that killing Crowley was a bad idea as Sam would die if he tried closing the gates of Hell. Dean and I had made it back just in time to stop Sam and save his life, but in the time being, Metatron had stolen Castiel's grace and expelled all angels from Heaven, making them all fall to earth. _

_"This makes no sense. I mean, how many angels fell? Hundreds? Thousands? And nobody sees anything?" Sam asks. "This is...look at this. They're calling it a meteor shower. Seriously? What's going on man, you okay?"_

_"Me? Yeah. It's fine."_

_"It's just we got a major freaking crap fest on our hands. Thousands of super powered dicks touching down and we got no idea what started it."_

_"Angels aren't our problem now. Or demons. Or Metatron, or whatever the hell happened to Cas."_

_"Why? Because we hugged it out in that church? And now we're gonna go to Disneyland? Dean, you said it yourself. We're not gonna sleep till this is done."_

_"I know."_

_"So what's the problem?"_

_"You. Look, there's no easy way to say this okay? Something happened back there, in the church. I don't know what, I don't know why. You're dying Sam."_

_"Shut up."_

**Present Time**

What was happening there, was Sam's mind. He's in a coma and that's what his mind is showing him as he tries to get out of it. Dean and I were sitting bedside in the hospital room, watching over him. The TV was on and I was watching it as the news was on and the falling angels was being described as a meteor shower, globally. Dean had gotten up and looked at the scans of Sam's brain, while I sat there in the chair next to the bed.

"Dean...I'm sure he's gonna be fine. I mean people wake up from comas all the time."

Before he could respond, the doctor comes in, explaining what we're seeing in the scans.

"The MRI shows excessive internal burns, affecting many of the major organs. Oxygen to the brain has been severely deprived. The coma is the result of the body doing everything in it's limited power to protect itself from further harm."

"This wasn't suppose to happen."

"If your brother continues on this projectory, the machines might keep him alive but..."

"...he'll be dead."

"Technically, yes. I'm afraid so."

"So there's no recovery? There's no bouncing back, there's no nothing."

"I'm afraid that's in God's hands now."

"You're a doctor. You're a medical professional. You're trying to tell me that my brother's life is in God's hands? What, is that supposed to be a comfort? God has nothing to do with this equation at all."

"I didn't mean-"

"-that's not good enough!"

With that he walks out of the room, leaving me and the doctor with Sam. I sigh and get up from the chair and follow him out into the hallway.

"Dean." I say as he looks at the doorway with the sad look on his face. "We just have to stay strong through this. I know it's hard, but don't you think Sam would want this? Staying strong for him that is."

"He's my little brother Brooke. I can't lose him...not again." He simply says as he turns and looks down the hall, then up at a sign hanging that says 'Chapel'.

"What is it?" I ask as I follow his gaze. "But the angels have been expelled from Heaven...even Cas."

"Doesn't mean they can't hear prayers." He says as he walks in that direction, and I follow.

The chapel has quite a few people, but Dean and I find a pew and sit.

"Cas you there? Sammy's hurt. He's hurt pretty bad. And um...I know that you think I'm pissed at you...okay? But I don't care that the angels fell. Whatever you did, or didn't do...it doesn't matter. We'll work it out. Please man, we need you here."

After that he looks around, and there is no Cas in sight.

"Screw it. Okay listen up. This goes out to any angel with their ears on. This is Dean Winchester, and I need your help. The deal is this. I'm at the memorial hospital, Randolph, New York. The first one that helps me, gets my help in return, and you know that ain't nothing. It's no secret that we haven't always seen eye to eye. But you know that I'm good for my word. And I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't needed. So..."

**Sam's Coma**

_"Just because you're dying doesn't mean you're dead, not yet, OK? We have jimmied ourselves out of worse. We're gonna fight this. I got the plan, you just need to hang on. You hear me?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_"Think I'm lying."_

_"Pretty much, yeah."_

_"You understand that we're not really in this car right now. We are in your head. And you're in a coma and are dying."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because I'm you. And you're you. All of this is you. We're in your head!"_

_"You're serious? The whole reason I stopped doing the trials was not to die."_

_"And next time we see Naomi or Metatron or whoever's to blame for this, we will get some justice. But for right now we gotta fight this man."_

_"Okay. Alright, what's the plan?"_

_"I'm working on it."_

_"What does that mean? I'm kinda...dying here apparently."_

_"It means I'm working on it, alright?"_

_"The thing is, if I am dying, and I believe you, I do. But if you're you, but you're really me and you're the part of me that wants to fight to live..."_

_"Yes. I have no idea what you just said, but continue."_

_"But if...you don't have any idea how I'm supposed to fight, then am I supposed to be fighting at all?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Hell yes he's serious." Bobby says as he appears in the back seat. "And if you ask me, I think the kid's got a good point."_

**Longmont, Colorado**

Along a deserted road, was Cas and he could hear all the angels that fell, in result, almost getting run over, having to jump out of the way.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

Cas looks down at his hand which was pretty cut up, as the guy in the truck comes over to check on him.

"It hurts."

"The hell you doing in the middle of the road like that?"

"I heard angels."

"How about we get you some water?"

"I...I don't drink water."

"Dehydration's a real bitch up here mister."

"A phone. Do you have a phone?"

"No signal up here. How about a lift?"

"Yes. Good. I would fly, but I have no wings. Not anymore."

"Right."

_"Sam wants to die, and you think he's got a point?"_

_"Alright, I don't want to die. I ask if I was supposed to-"_

_"-shut it Sam. You, go. Oh and uh before you throw me under the bus, you're welcome for the Hell rescue."_

_"Hey, first of all, you didn't rescue jack half-wit. Sam did. Second of all, Sam you're in a coma. Now suck as that may, sometimes that's just the way things go."_

_"What're you talking about? There's always a way. You taught us that!"_

_"Oh you mean like the way one of you idgits does some backwards crazy thing to beat death? Like sell your soul?"_

_"It's exactly like selling my soul!"_

_"Yeah like that worked so well the last time."_

_"Enough both of you, I can't hear myself think!"_

_"You're not actually buying this are you?"_

_"Excuse me, are you dead? Because I am, and maybe I'm here because I'm the part of Sam that actually knows what the hell he's talking about."_

_"Well I'm in the front seat, because Sam put me here, because he wants to fight. Right?"_

_And just then Bobby was in the front seat with both of them, in between them._

_"Well, that just got real uncomfortable. See ya Dean." He says, before grabbing Sam._

_"Sam, don't you dare-" Dean trails off as Bobby and Sam disappear from the car and are in the woods._

_"Yip yip yip. You alright?"_

_"Honestly Bobby, I don't know what's right."_

_"Let's walk."_

Meanwhile, Cas gets dropped off at a local gas station.

"Hey." The man says, holding money out to him.

"No, I can't take your money."

"The phone...a sandwich if they have one."

"That's okay I don't-"

"-you'll figure something. Take care kid."

Cas walks across the street to the station, and finds a phone booth with it being occupied by a biker.

"Hang up the phone."

"'scuse me?"

"This is an emergency. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hold on hun." He says into the phone. "Sure you do. Hurt me."

"I'm sorry." Cas states before putting his fingers to the guy's forehead, nothing happens and does the same with his whole hand, but nothing happens either.

"I'm gonna finish this call, then I'm gonna stab you." The guy says and Cas nods and walks away.

"I know you." A girl states as he walks by her.

"I don't think so."

"Castiel. We met in heaven. My name is Hael."

"You're an angel?"

"Am I? What's an angel without it's wings?"

In the meantime, after the angel-wide prayer that Dean sent out, we made our way back to the room and sat there like we have been. After a while, a woman walks in. Dean immediately thinks she's one of the angels that he called to help.

"Hey. I'm just gonna break the ice. Are you an angel?"

"Um...sometimes I wish I were. My name is Kim Short, I'm a grief counselor in the hospital."

"I...I'm sorry...just tired. With all due respect, but uh...I'm not grieving..not yet at least...so..."

"I'm afraid as hard as this might be, it's a good time to talk...about the inevitable."

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice person and that you mean well, but...inevitable? That's a fighting word where I come from. There's always a way."

"And I'm a prayer-ful woman who believes in miracles as much as the next. But I also know how to read an EEG, unless you're telling me you have a direct line to those angels you're looking for?"

"Yeah..I guess I don't. But I might have something better. I've got the King of Hell in my trunk." He states as he leaves the room.

I kind of roll my eyes and sigh, following him out, giving the lady an apologetic look for his actions.

"Is that...sorry, is that a metaphor?"

He makes it out to the parking lot, with me trailing behind him.

"Crowley. Listen up you son of a bitch. One for yes, two for know. You alive?" Dean asks, but gets no response. "Come on, don't be a pouter." And of course that gets one knock. "There we go." He says as he goes to open the trunk.

I reach Dean just as he's grabbed from behind, a knife held to his neck by a man in a suit.

"Dean!"

"You prayed?"

"Yeah, for help."

"Yes. You'll be helping me."

"If you lied to me Dean Winchester, I will rip your throat out."

"And then I'll make sure I'll kill you." I remark.

"You stay out of this. Unless you want to die too. Where is Castiel?"

"Who's asking?" Dean asks.

"Try every angel who was ejected from their home."

"Oh, well in that case I have no clue."

He then proceeds to slam Dean against the trunk of the Impala several times, and goes to kill him.

"No!" I scream, but then he's stopped by someone else.

"Easy there brother. This young man has prayed for our assistance. Are we creatures of wrath? Or compassion? I would argue the ladder."

"Forgive me brother. I don't recognize you."

"Happy to make your re-acquaintance. After you disarm."

He lets Dean go, but only in favor of punching the other guy in the face, which I can only assume is another angel, but the way he was talking to the other one.

"Come now. Is that any way to treat a brother injured in the fall?"

A fight ensues between the two, I carefully make my way over to Dean's side as we watch the two angels fight each other. The one in the suit had dropped his knife and I motion to Dean towards it. He nods and gets up, killing the angel in the suit before he could do anymore damage to his brother.

"Who are you?" Dean asks the still living one.

"Never mind me. Your Dean Winchester. I heard your prayer. And I am here to help." He states, before collapsing.

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Cas was sitting at the gas station still, talking with Hael.

"It was a normal day and just dark. And then I was falling. How can that happen?"

"I don't know."

"Your grace it's...gone?"

"I can still hear angel radio though."

"Then you've heard them. Our brothers and sisters. Many still circling for vessels, just so afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I can assure you."

"But...Heaven there was order, there was...purpose."

"Well believe it or not, there may be something even better down here."

"I don't understand."

"There's opportunity for you and others who've fallen to finally do what you would like to do. Not just what you've been told."

"And what would I...like to do?"

"You tell me. If you could do anything, what would it be?"

"There's a place. I built it while I was last here. Many years ago. A grand canyon."

"The Grand Canyon, yes."

"I would like to see that."

"Let's go see The Grand Canyon then."

With the angel that Dean and I now have on our hands, we've decided to trap inside a circle of fire, until we get some answers out of him. It takes a bit, but he finally wakes from passing out.

"You want to help? Start with a name."

"Ezekiel."

"Alright Ezekiel. How do I know you're not hunting me, Brooke, or Castiel like the other angels?"

"Oh I'm sure there are many angels who are. Many more are on their way here most likely."

"How do you know that?"

"You put out an open prayer like that."

"I must really be desperate."

"It's for Sam, Dean. You had to do what you had to do." I remark.

"Believe it or not, some of us still do believe in our mission. And that means we believe in Castiel and you."

"You said you were hurt during the fall."

"I was. Entangling with my brother back there did me no favors. But what strength I have left, I offer to you."

_"I wanna fight, I do. I just feel like..."_

_"...like you got nothing to swing at? You're punching at shadows? You gotta let go of the fight. Scratch it. Looking for loopholes, because that ain't happening."_

_"So...so what, I eventually just die?"_

_"Just die. All the good you've done, all the people you saved, all the sacrifices you made. You saved the world son. How many people can say that? How many people can say that they've left this god forsaken hunk of dirt that much a better place? What you call dying, I call leaving a legacy."_

After letting Ezekiel free, he follows us into the hospital and back into Sam's room, where he's still in his coma. Ezekiel goes over and place a hand on him to see how strong he is, and what's wrong.

"You still able to cure things? After the fall?"

"Yes I should be, but...he's so weak."

"Well he took on a lot." I nod, just as Dean's phone goes off.

"Who is this?"

"Dean..."

Dean's eyes widen and he excuses himself from the room to talk.

"Cas, what the hell's going on?"

"Metatron tricked me. It wasn't an angel trial, it was a spell. I wanted you to know that."

"Okay that's great, but we got ourselves a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Sam...he's um...they say he's dying."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. At first he was okay, and then he wasn't, and then...have you heard my prayers? I've been praying to you all night."

"Dean, Metatron, he...he took my grace."

"What?!"

"Don't worry about me. What are you doing for Sam?"

"Everything I can. There's actually another angel in there working on him right now."

"What other angel?"

"Oh, his name is Ezekiel, he's cool. I mean I think he is. "

"Ezekiel. Yes. He's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there."

"No no no. Hey, that's not an option."

"Might be a few days but-"

"-hey, Cas listen to me. There are angels out there okay? And they're looking for you and they're pissed."

"Not all of them Dean. Some are just looking for direction. Some are just lost."

"What are you talking about?"

"I met one. I think I can help her Dean."

"No, Cas. I know you want to help okay, I do. But helping angels is what got you in trouble in the first place. Now I'm begging you for once, look out for yourself. Until we figure out what the hell is going on, trust nobody."

"And do what? Just abandon them all?"

"Damn it Cas, you hearing yourself? There's a war on and it's on you. There's thousands of them out there...you said you lost your grace right? That means you're human. That means that you bleed and you eat and you sleep, all the things you never had to worry about before."

"I'm fine Dean."

Just then the whole hospital starts to shake violently.

"Whoa."

"What's going on?"

"I think we got more company. Look, get your ass to the bunker. Alone, you hear me?"

"Dean.."

"Go Cas."

"Dean."

"Dean, what's going?" I ask as he comes back into the room.

"Angels. One of yours?" He asks Ezekiel.

"Trying to secure a vessel. We need to move."

"We can't move."

"No no, if we move him, he dies."

"Exactly."

"If we stay, we could all die."

Dean looks around until he comes across a dry erase board with markers.

"Brooke, here, help me." He says, grabbing the markers, tossing me one.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Draw the symbols to protect the room. No angels are getting in or out of here." He says as he starts to draw the symbols.

I nod and start going around the room myself.

"I don't understand." Hael says to Cas after he explains that he can't go to the Grand Canyon. "I'll come with you. We can see your friend together."

"It's complicated. There could be trouble. It's best if I go alone. My friend..he needs my help."

"I need help."

"You can do this Hael. This is your chance to help people. Help yourself. I'm sorry." He says before walking away.

She picks up a board and hits him across the back of the head, which in result stops him. Between Dean I however, with both of us drawing the symbols, we get the whole room covered.

"As long as these are up, no angels are coming in, no one's coming out. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll manage."

"What?"

"They're here."

"Okay. Brooke you stay here. Do not open this door or anybody but me. Save him, you hear me?" Dean demands as he leaves the room. Just as he goes down the hall, glass shatters everywhere, meaning the angels were there. He pulls the fire alarm to evacuate the hospital. "Everybody out! Now! Get out!"

With Cas and Hael, she's put him in a car and started to drive him down the road and he soon comes to.

"You understand that I couldn't just let you leave. I'd be lost without you Castiel."

"Yes I'm beginning to see that."

"It's the least I can give you, considering well...this is all your fault isn't it. Making the angels fall? So, we'll drive to the Grand Canyon, you'll tell me more about humans. And I'll show you what I'm capable of. We're going to become more than just friends Castiel. We're going to become one."

"You want to possess me."

"Your vessel is strong. This one won't hold me much longer. You were right Castiel. With us together, I think I could learn to like it here."

Dean finds the grief counselor on the floor covered in glass, so he helps her up.

"Hey, you've got to get out of here. Come on. Whoa. Stay behind me."

And just then she attacks Dean, holding him in the air by his throat.

"Or not."

_"There it is. Everything inside, you need to help you on your way. Go on son. I'll be waiting for you with a couple of cold ones."_

_Just then he gets stabbed, and Dean is revealed to have done it._

_"Sorry old man."_

_"Dean, are you insane?!"_

_"Come on Sammy. Bobby was the part of you that wants to die. I know it stings, but he had to go."_

_"No. You have to go. When are you gonna realize, it's over! There's nothing to fight for._

_"Now Sam, I know you don't believe that."_

_"Really? Then what's your plan Dean?"_

_"My plan..." He trails off, hitting him. "...my plan is to fight! My plan is to try! My plan is to give a damn! You tell me there's nothing, huh? You're telling me there's nothing to fight for? That there's nothing to hope for!"_

_"No, I'm telling you there is. You might not like it, you might not accept it, but it's in there. It's in that house."_

_"You know what's in that house! Now I can't help you, if you ain't willing to fight for yourself!"_

_"I know. It's okay. It's what I want."_

After being beat up just a bit, he's dragged away by the revealed angels, down the hall, a little groggy.

"Let me make this easy. Tell me where Castiel is, or your brother's gonna wish he were dead. And we'll kill your little girlfriend too."

"Good luck getting past the warding."

"But we will. And when we do, I'm gonna strip off all their skin, and you're gonna watch."

"Bite me."

She then hits him so hard he slides across the floor a bit.

"Hahaha. Anybody ever tell you, you hit like an angel?"

_Meanwhile with Sam's coma, he goes into the house, walking through it until he spots Death standing there by the fire. _

_"Hello Sam. I've been waiting for you."_

While Ezekiel and I were sitting by Sam's bedside, all of a sudden, there was a crack and an ax went through the door, initially breaking the warding on the door at least.

"They're breaking in...DEAN!"

"Okay, wait wait wait. I'll tell you where Cas is. I just have one question."

"Ask."

"If Heaven is locked, then where do you go when I do this?" He asks as he puts his bloody hand on a drawn symbol and the angels disappear.

"They're gone." I state in relief, but then the monitors start beeping like crazy and Ezekiel isn't looking too good.

"What's wrong?"

"The warding..."

"What the hell's happening?" Dean asks as he comes back in.

"This started...and the warding. I'm afraid I'm weaker than I thought. I am sorry Dean."

"No. No no no. No we had a deal okay? I fight, you save."

"I would if I could. I'm just afraid it's too late."

"You kidding me? Are you saying there's no way to save my brother's life?"

"No good ways I'm afraid."

"Well what are the bad ones? We're out of options here man, good or bad. Let me hear em'."

"I cannot promise, but there is chance I can fix your brother from the inside."

"From the inside."

"Possession?" I question.

"You want to possess Sam?"

"I told you."

"No way."

"It's your call."

"No, it's Sam's call."

"Dean he's not conscious. He can't make the call. I honestly think this is best for him. It's the only way to save him." I try to reason with him.

"There's no way in hell he'd say yes to being possessed by anything."

"You would rather die?"

Ezekiel stands and clears the monitors.

"I'll leave you three alone then." He states as he starts to leave.

"Dean..." I trail off, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Wait. If I consider this, and I mean just consider it, I need something man. You've got to prove to me how bad he is."

He nods and goes over, putting a hand on his forehead, and his other on Dean's.

"Close your eyes."

_"I must admit when I heard it was you, well I have to come myself."_

_"I bet you get off on this."_

_"Perhaps. Not in the way you assume. I consider it to be quite the honor to be collecting the likes of Sam Winchester. I try so hard not to pass judgment at times like this, not my bag you see, but you...well played my boy."_

_"I need to know one thing."_

_"Yes?"_

_"If I go with you, you promise...that this time, it will be final. That if I'm dead, I stay dead. Nobody can reverse it, nobody can deal it away, and nobody else can get hurt because of me."_

_"I can promise that."_

"What, what did you see?" I ask Dean as he comes back to reality.

"Sam...Death..." He trails off.

"Death's come for him in his coma?"

"What the hell are you doing Sam?"

"As you can see, there's not much time."

"I know. Damn it, I know."

"Wait, what are we gonna do then?"

While in the car with Hael, Cas sees the knife in her lap. He then grabs his seat belt and puts it on before turning the wheel and making them crash.

"How will it work?" Dean asks Ezekiel, on how he plans to help.

"Mutual. I heal Sam while healing myself."

"And when he's healed?"

"I leave. It's the best of a bad situation Dean."

"Even if I did say yes, it doesn't mean squat. Sam would never say yes, not to you. But he would say yes to you."

With the car crashed. Hael had been ejected through the windshield and thrown onto the ground, broken. Cas gets out of the car and walks around, seeing her on the ground as he picks the knife up.

"I don't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt any of them, I want to help you. I will devote my life to helping you all."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Help angels? After what you did? They don't want your help Castiel, they want your head."

"You're wrong. I'm one of you. I will never stop being one of you."

"Don't you get it? Together I can protect you Castiel."

"I don't need you. I don't want your protection."

"If you leave me here in this broken girl, I swear it Castiel, I will tell them where you are. And they will hunt you until their last breath, they will seek revenge on the angel that did this, who destroyed Heaven."

"Stop."

"They will seek a vengeance on you that will make God striking down Lucifer seem like child's play."

"Will you stop it?"

"I will go on angel radio and tell them everything, unless you open your heart and say yes-" She gets stopped when he plunges the knife through her, killing her.

_"It's time Sam, shall we?"_

_"Hold on."_

_"Dean."_

_"It's okay Sam. I uh...would've brought cronuts, but time is short so..."_

_"By all means."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"I found a plan."_

_"It's too late. I'm going."_

_"No no. No no. Listen to me."_

_"No, why are you even here? I'm not fighting this anymore."_

_"You have to fight it. I can fix this, okay? But not if you shut me out. It's not his time."_

_"That's for Sam to decide."_

_"Sam listen to me. I made you a promise..in that church. You and me, come whatever. Well hell, if this this ain't whatever. But you gotta let me in man, you gotta let me help. There ain't no me, if there ain't no you."_

_"What do I do?"_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Come on." Dean states as he puts a hand on Sam's should and then transforms into Ezekiel and they disappear in a flash of white light._

Sam comes back, but he's in Ezekiel's body, Ezekiel is in Sam's body. We end up leaving before Sam wakes in Ezekiel's body. The doctor comes to check on Sam, only to find Ezekiel of course.

"Who are you? What the hell is going on here?"

"I have no idea."

"So? How's it look in there?"

"Not good. There's much work to be done."

"He's gonna wake up right?"

"He will."

"So what he does...what is he gonna fill you inside triaging his spleen?"

"He will not feel me no. There's no reason for Sam to know I'm in here at all."

"You're joking...no, this is too big."

"And what will he do if you do tell him he's possessed by an angel?"

"He'll have to understand."

"You know he's not good in that department Dean." I remark.

"And if he does not? Without his acceptance, Sam can eject me at any time. Especially with me so weak. And if Sam does eject me, he will die."

"Then we keep it a secret for now. Or until Sam is well enough where he doesn't need an angelic pacemaker. Or I find a way to tell him. As for him being in the hospital, I'll have to figure something out."

"Best thing to do." I nod. "Don't tell him until then."

"I can erase it all if you like. He will not remember any of this."

"Maybe that's for the best too."

Cas in the meantime has come to a laundry mat to wash his clothes. He uses the money he was given and goes over to one of the washers, putting his clothes inside. But that's when he notices the snack machine and he's stuck with a difficult decision. He then turns to see clothes laying in a basket and decides to take those instead and get a water from a nearby store. Dean, Sam and myself however are back in the Impala and back on the road again. It's been a long day so I decided to get some sleep while Dean drove. Sam too has woken up, himself, not Ezekiel.

"Where are we?" He asks.

"Whoa. Sam?"

"What?"

"Okay, take it easy. How're you uh...feeling?"

"Tired. Like I slept for a week."

"Well try a day. Been out since the sky was spitting angels."

"What the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"The church, feeling like crap, the angels falling and that's it."

"But you're feeling good?"

"Yeah, I mean I just um...you've been driving around with me passed out in the passenger seat for a day?"

"I mean, I stopped. Let a few Japanese tourists take some pictures, nobody got too handsy. I knew you'd pull through. I meant what I said at the church. You're capable of anything, Sam. And hell if you didn't prove me right."

"Good. Because we got work to do."


	3. Devil May Care

Currently, there is this guy who's dragging a body bag through an abandoned house, and into the bathroom, where he places it in the bathtub. When he opens the bag, the charred remains of the said body is revealed. In the meantime, Dean, Sam and myself are at a rest stop for some down time. Dean's laying on top of a picnic table, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. I'm laying there as well, but with my head resting on his stomach. It's nice to get some down time after what we just went through.

"So, Cas is human?" Sam asks as he comes over and sits on top of the table, which in return causes Dean to open his eyes.

"..ish. I mean he's got no Grace, no wings, no…harp. Whatever the hell else he had." Dean replies after tapping me on the shoulder, silently telling me to move.

I do so and sit up, sitting next to Sam.

"Okay. Where'd he crash land?"

"Called me from a payphone from Longmont, Colorado. I told him just to make for the bunker."

"You think he can handle a road trip like that?"

"Cas is a big boy. Things go breaking bad, he knows our number. Alright, now I've got bigger worries."

"The fallen angels?"

"Yeah. I mean, thanks to Metatron, we now have a couple thousand confused loose nooks walking around out there."

"What do you think they're gonna do?"

"I have no damn clue."

"What about Crowley? You uh..." Sam trails off, motioning about killing him.

"Not exactly." I remark.

"I would've loved nothing better than to ice that limey bitch, but then I thought to myself: What would Sam Winchester do?"

"I'd have stabbed him in the brain."

"Oh. Well, I figured the King of Hell might know a few things, so why not Zero Dark Thirty his ass."

I snicker as we all move from the picnic table and go over to the trunk of the Impala.

"Wait, so Crowley is...alive?" Sam asks as the trunk gets opened to reveal Crowley just laying there, tied up.

"Oh yeah. He's the junk in my trunk."

"Literally." I smirk.

Meanwhile in the abandoned house, and in the bathroom, there were candles lit everywhere. The man who pulled in the body bag, had black smoke around him everywhere. He was a demon and he cut his wrist and bled onto the body in the tub. With a bright light, the smoke went into the tub and body. A hand then came up with red nails and the body..which was a woman...stood up...Abaddon. But after a long trip with us, we arrived back at the bunker, Sam and I were getting Crowley from the trunk while Dean went ahead and gone inside. When he walks in, an arrow gets shot up at him, just missing and hitting the banister.

"What the hell?"

"Dean? You're alive." Kevin remarks.

"Yeah, cause you're a crappy shot...Katniss." He says sarcastically as he pulls the arrow out of the wood.

"Sorry. It's been a bad couple of days. I haven't slept, I haven't eaten. I'm pretty backed up."

"Okay, over share."

"After we talked this place went nuts. There was some alarm and all the machines were freaking out and the bunker just locked down. I couldn't open the door, my cellphone stopped working, I thought the world was ending."

"Close. The angels fell."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing good. Listen, next time the world's ending, grab a gun. I got service." Dean says as he turns his phone on, and Kevin turns on the machines..

"It's back online. Maybe when you opened the door from the outside door, it reset the system."

"Yeah okay, let's go with that."

That's when Sam and I come in with Crowley. Bag over his head and the type of earmuffs that block out any sound.

"Hey, all good?"

"Is it ever. Come on."

We nod and head down the stairs and then to the back where all the files were and the secret dungeon. We sit Crowley in a chair in the middle of the Devil's Trap, but keep him tied up with the chains with the symbols on them and remove everything else...the bag and earmuffs, and then the duct tape over his mouth.

"Ahhh, hello." Crowley says, but gets punched in the face by Dean.

"Never get tired of doing that."

"Ughhhh. Tell me, where did you get this fantastic little tree house?"

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go. You're giving us the name of every demon on earth and the people they're possessing."

"Am I? Doesn't sound like me."

"I saw you break down Crowley. When I was trying to cure you, I know a part of you was still human again, maybe still is."

"Blah blah, boo hoo. Done? Good. 'Cause this is what I know. I'm not giving you anything. Why would I? You have no leverage darlings. You not gonna close the gates of Hell, but you didn't. You're not gonna kill me, because you haven't. So what's left?"

"We have a few ideas."

"Torture? Brilliant. Can't wait to see Sam in stilettos and a leather bustier, really putting the S.A.M. into S&M. Honestly, you three, what are you gonna do to me that I don't do to myself just for kicks every Friday night?"

We just smirk and walk out of the room.

"Leave you alone. Have fun sitting here by yourself in the dark." I remark, following Sam and Dean out.

"What's Crowley doing here?! Why isn't he dead?! Why aren't you stabbing him right now?!"

"Chill out Kevin, okay? We need him."

"Exactly." I nod.

"What?"

"Kevin look, if we can get Crowley to give us the name of every demon he's got topside, we can hunt them down. All of them."

"He will break. And when he does, we'll hold him down while you knife him. Then we all go out for ice cream and strippers."

"Except for me. The ice cream I'll do though." I point out. "You three can go have that fun though."

"Just stay away from him alright?"

"So now what?"

"I gotta go make some phone calls. You need to hit the angel tablet, see if you can find anything on that spell that Metatron used to empty out Heaven."

"Yeah, maybe we can reverse it before the god squad too much damage."

"Yeah if we're lucky. Check the net for anything angely.

"Or demony."

"Or monstery or ghosty. It's gonna be a busy year."

"No kidding." I nod as Sam and I go off in one direction and Kevin in the other, while Dean starts making the phone calls.

"My name is Abaddon. But enough about me, let's talk you. Jason tells me you're all violent, power hungry opportunists." She says to the demons in front of her in this abandoned house.

"So maybe you can tell me, what the hell happened to Hell? And demons. I mean, you call that a meatsuit?" She remarks, going to the one possession an old lady.

"I closed 72 deals last year. Kids love grandma."

"And that's the problem. Deals. We're paying...for what we should be taking. Who put Crowley in charge? What's the matter? Hell hound got your tongue? You took orders from him!"

"He's the king."

"He's a salesman. A King fights. A King conquers. A King does more than sit around reading contracts. But the King's dead. Long live the Queen. I can train you, I can get you new bodies, and we will march into Hell where we'll be greeted as liberators. And demon-kind will rise up and sweep over the Earth, and all the humans and all the angels with their clipped wings will bow to me. Or they will burn."

"What about Crowley?"

"Crowley's dead."

"Uh huh. Well, no offense honey, but we all thought you were dead until like...a week ago. And what if Crowley does come back? Look, a lot of us were scared of him. A lot of us still are. Prove that Crowley's really gone, and maybe then this scheme of yours will work. Or not. Honestly, I always thought you knights were overrated."

And with that Abaddon chokes the demon out of the host body.

"You go to Hell. And you tell them...I'm coming."

"Yeah Irv, fallen angels. Trust me, they're just monsters with good P.R. So if you run into one, torch his ass with holy oil. Oh and if they drop a silver sword, grab it. Those bitch stickers come in handy."

"Okay, crimany."

"Hey look, I know this is weird..."

"...hell Dean weird is what we do. Remember this case me and Bobby worked up in Saskatoon, had these two..."

"...werewolf Siamese twins?"

"Told you about that?"

"Every time he drank LeBatts. So if you run into any problems, give a call okay. And spread the word. More hunters that know the better."

"Roger dodger."

Meanwhile at a military naval base, three of the men are leaving the facility, getting time off to themselves.

"So, this your first weekend pass into town right? We'll set it all up. Jimmy's waiting at the bar, so you start buying shots, then you can thank me in the morning."

"Cool."

They get onto the bus and sit, of course accompanied by the demons. They leave their current host bodies and enter the 3 Navy Seals' bodies. Abaddon looks around from the driver's seat, having been the bus driver.

"Now that is more like it."

In the meantime on an abandoned road, there's this girl who's car had broken down and she's trying to fix it so she can get back on the road. That's when a van pulls up next to her and a man leans out of the window.

"Need some help?"

"Um...yeah. I don't know...I think the thingy broke."

"Well I can give you a lift into town."

"That would be...amazing. Thanks." She grins as she gets her bag and gets into the passenger seat of the van, while the guy grows fangs.

A short time later, she beheads him. But when she turns around, the soldier-possessed demon shows up.

"Nice hunting." He states before a bag is placed over her head and she's dragged away.

Dean, Sam and I had heard of the incident involving three civilians on the bus and had went to investigate. When we pulled up, the police were already there, military officials as well and everything of course was roped off.

"Oh god." I crinkle my nose.

"This place reeks of sulfur." Sam adds.

"The stink, the freak thunderstorms, every cow dead within 3 miles, I'll take demons for a thousand Alex." Dean remarks as we cross the tape and approach the crime scene, of course getting noticed by the military officials standing there talking.

"Hi, agents Stark, Banner and Romanoff, FBI. Just need to have a look around."

"Why? This is a military case, not a federal one."

"Well that's not what our supervisor said."

"That so. Then maybe he and I should have a chat."

"Okay." Dean says, taking out his phone, dialing Kevin back at the bunker. "Hey boss, um got a little problem here."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, this local badge needs confirmation we're supposed to be here. Came out from FBI headquarters in DC."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah." He nods, handing the phone over to her.

"This is sergeant Miranda Bates, who am I talking to?"

"Uh...Kevin...Solo."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough. And I'm with the FBI so have to do what I say or-"

"-listen kid, I don't have to do anything. And I don't take orders from the thieves so unless you can give me one good reason you got a couple pretty boy agents and whoever this girl is poking around my crime scene, I'm gonna put them in cuffs and spank your ass raw, understand?"

"Cabo, last June."

"What?"

"That's my reason. Oh, my favorite's you in the sombrero and doing the body shot off some naked guy in the luchador mask, super classy."

"How did you find that?"

"'Cause I'm Kevin freaking Solo. So unless you want this forwarded to your commanding officer Major Valaskes, I suggest you give my agents anything they want. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes...sir."

"Yes sir." She says, before handing the phone back and walking away.

"What did he just do?" I ask quietly.

"Kevin, what the hell did you just do?"

"All military computers are linked to the same network."

"And?"

"I hacked it."

"Hey Kevin? Good job buddy."

Dean and I had then joined Sam on the bus, to investigate the victims on it.

"So what'd you find?" I ask as we step inside.

"Yeah, this guy was shot in the heart."

"That what killed him?"

"Maybe. 15...20 years ago."

"What do you mean 15-20 years ago?"

"Every one of these bodies have a fatal wound or two or three, but they're all old."

"So we're looking at meatsuits. Bodies took a lickin, demons inside kept it kickin."

"Probably. I think they were possessed. And now those soldiers are."

"Lovely." I sigh.

"Excuse me agents? We pulled this off of a security camera, you might want to take a look."

We watch the footage and see the soldiers get off the bus and then the driver. Sam pauses the video and zooms in and we can't believe what we see. Our eyes widen as we look at one another, before nodding and she goes on her way out, and so do we.

"Abaddon? Seriously? I thought you Kentucky-fried that meatsuit?"

"I did."

"Well then, how'd she get back?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Magic maybe?"

"And why's she playing GI Joes?"

"No clue. Why don't you ask her when we find her?"

"Oh I will, and I'm gonna chop her freaking head off. Again." Dean remarks as we all get back into the car and drive off.

Come nightfall, it's the middle of an abandoned town, and one of our hunter friends...well Dean and Sam's friends is getting interrogated by the demon soldiers and Abaddon.

"Alright Pete, the Winchesters and Brooke...where are they?"

"Bite me."

"I said where are they?"

"And I said bite me...crew cut."

"Let me show you how it's done boys." Abaddon says, grabbing a noose, tying it around Pete's head and hoisting him into the air.

"You can scream all you want to. No one's gonna hear you! Now let's talk, Sam, Dean and Brooke.

He does finally crack and ends up getting his phone and calling Dean's number. However that phone he doesn't have, and it's back at the bunker with Kevin in a box of other phones and Kevin answers it.

"Hello?"

"This is Dean's number, but you're not a Winchester. Who are you?"

"I'm...uh...nobody."

"Well nobody. I need you to give those boys a message for me. I have something they might want."

While the three of us were driving along, that's when Sam's phone goes off and Kevin is frantic on the other line.

"Kevin? What's wrong?" I ask after Sam puts the phone on speaker.

"Kevin, wait wait wait, slow down."

"She gave me these coordinates. 44.053051 by negative 123. 127860 and two names. Irv Franklin and Tracy."

"Irv's a friend, don't know Tracy."

"The lady said they were hunters and that if you didn't go save them, that she would kill them."

"Story of our lives." I remark.

"Yeah, we've heard that song before."

"Dean, who was she?"

"Aba-" I get cut off by Dean, being given a look.

"She's the bad guy. Alright new job. Dig up everything Men of Letters have on Knights of Hell."

"Knights of Hell? Sure."

"You find a way to kill one, and I mean permanently, drop a dime."

"Thanks Kevin."

"Where do the coordinates lead to? Saw you putting them into the phone."

"They lead to a spot on the outskirts of Wiche, Oregon. You know this is a trap right?"

"Yup."

"And we're just gonna walk right into it?"

"Guns blazing. You with me?"

"You know it."

"Definitely." I nod.

Kevin in the meantime is in the dungeon, finding files on the Knights of Hell. The lights turn on when he gets there and Crowley notices and realizes it's Kevin.

"Kevin? Kevin I know it's you. Recognize the pitter patter of those little feet anywhere. That's right, run. It's what you do. I understand you're...what's the word? Weak. Hiya Kev."

By the time we get to where the coordinates lead us and when we've had a chance to change, it's daybreak and we find out that the coordinates lead us to an abandoned town.

"Wow, this place is a ghost town." I remark, looking around.

"What happened here?" Dean asks.

"Local chemical plant sprung a leak, years ago. They evacuated 3 square blocks. Guess it's still contaminated."

"What, so this whole place is poison?"

"Lovely. Just what we need. I better not die from being exposed to this." I grumble.

"Yeah, the whole place is poison."

Just then Dean takes his free hand and covers his crotch. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"That's not gonna help."

"Doesn't hurt."

I can't help but snicker a bit as I follow them into the abandoned town. We then pass by a diner and hear a noise. That causes us to draw our guns, well Sam and I of course and we head inside, seeing a girl and a guy tied up, assuming it was Irv and Tracy.

"Dean. We found them." I state as he comes in and starts to get Irv free, while I stand guard by the door and windows.

"Irv? Hey. Where's Abaddon?"

"Abaddon's been torturing hunters. She's trying to get intel on you three."

"Do you know why?"

"I seriously doubt she wants to add you to her Christmas card list. You gonna make with the rescue or what?"

"After you take a shot of holy water."

"Happy?" Tracy asks sarcastically.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry about it. The last thing you need is us popping black eyes."

"Tracy right? I'm Sam Winchester."

"Good for you."

"She's new. We did a shifter job in Sacramento together. Smart, got a mouth on her."

"Let's gear up."

"So, what brings you to my boudoir handsome?" Crowley asks Kevin.

"Tell me how to kill a Knight of Hell."

"Abaddon giving you trouble eh? Tell you what, you let me go, and I'll spit-roast the little whore for you. Sound good?"

"You're bluffing. You don't know."

"Oh I know plenty. For example, I know she'd love you. Skinny, submissive, you're just her type."

"Shut up."

"Fine. It's not what you came for anyway, not really. What's on your mind Kevin? You can tell me. We're friends."

"You tortured me."

"I torture all my friends. It's how I show love. I was raised in a dysfunctional home environment."

"You killed my mom!"

"Did I? I mean are you sure? Did you ever see a body? I mean, how can you be sure she's dead?"

That sends Kevin over the edge and he charges at Crowley and hits him in the face with as much rage as he has.

"You can do better than that little man."

That's when Kevin sees the weapons.

"That's right. Let it all out." Crowley encourages and Kevin goes at him again.

"Alright, we got Jesus Juice, guns loaded with devil's trap bullets. Shoot a demon, put them on lockdown. Angel blade works..."

"Dean? They're coming back." I say as we all hear a noise and look out the windows to see the demon soldiers coming back.

"Good."

"They got assault rifles."

"Okay, less good."

"So, what's the play?" Irv asks.

Dean takes out a phone and he records a message and puts it on replay, Come and get it, you dicks!. That's when we high tail it out of there while they think we're inside.

"Alright. We gotta flank Seal Team Douche in there. So Irv, you, me and Brooke will go left and you just go right." Dean says the last part about Sam and Tracy.

"Don't touch me." She says, pushing Sam away.

"Whoa, what's the problem?"

"My family's dead because of him."

"What?"

"How are they dead because of him?" I question.

"I watched a demon slaughter my parents. And the whole time it talked about how it was celebrating. Some dumb kid let Lucifer out of his cage."

"Okay. Alright we gotta move. Uh...the girl's with me. Irv..." He trails off, motioning to him being with Sam, while Tracy, myself and Dean walk off.

Kevin however has just gotten done using whatever weapons he could to hurt Crowley bad for the things he's done to him and his family.

"There. Now that you've felt your feels, maybe we can talk."

"No."

"I'll make this simple Kevin. Let me go, and I'll give you back your mother."

"She's dead."

"Oh she wishes she was. After what I have my heavies do to her, she's begging for it. When have you ever known me to let anyone off easy? Think Sam, Dean and Brooke care about her? Think they care about you? You're just here to serve their needs. Nothing more. You're gonna lose Kevin. Everything. It's just a matter of time. When they're done with you, they'll toss you aside without a second thought because they can. Because they think they're special. And because...well, as always, another prophet waiting in the wings. I'm the one in chains but we're both prisoners here. What's say...you let me go, we'll walk out those doors together. What's say we both win."

"Okay, I think they're still inside. We wait until they come out and we pick them off one by one." Dean says as we round a corner.

"Sounds good to me." I nod.

"Listen, for the record, Sam's not the only guy who thought he was doing right and watched it all go to crap okay?"

"That's just part of being-"

"-being a hunter."

"Being human. Look, you want to be pissed off at Sam, that's fine I get it. But if you want to go after somebody, you make sure that they got black eyes. Gotta know who the real monsters are in the world kid."

"Sam, focused?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now hand me that toothpick, you, Dean, Brooke and Tracy beat feet out of here."

"What?"

"Going in there alone, buy you as much time as I can."

"Irv that's death."

"Yeah well, from what I got coming...it's my fault Sam. I was sloppy, lonely and I met some girl, and next thing you know, I'm strapped to a bed and she's twisting things that aren't meant to be twisted."

"She who?"

"Abaddon. I gave them up. Pete, Tracy, I gave them all up. So you hand me that blade and you let me do what I gotta do or so help me-" He stops suddenly when he's shot.

Sam shoots at the shooter on the roof, before bursting into the diner, where he's stopped by the other demon soldiers.

"Boo."

Then for us, Abaddon comes out from behind the wall and knocks Dean to the ground. Tracy and I work together and start shooting at Abaddon, but she's not bleeding or anything. That's when she pulls up her shirt to reveal protection against bullets.

"Nice grouping. Kevlar. Beats magic bullets. I love the future."

Dean catches her off guard with a splash of holy water to the face. He then gets up and gives Tracy the keys to the Impala.

"My car's 3 blocks over. Go get more bullets, more holy water, get everything."

"What about you two?"

"Just go, now!"

"Alone at last." Abaddon says as it's just me, her and Dean.

"Not really honey, I'm still here. Hi." I say sarcastically.

"That's right. I forgot about you." She remarks, and before I could act, she flings me into a wall and I end up hitting my head in the process. Not too hard, but hard enough.

"Brooke!"

So with me out of the picture, Abaddon starts to fight with Dean.

"I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

Sam too was having trouble with the demon soldiers in the diner as well.

"Cool, I didn't miss the best part."

"I still appreciate you boys coming when I call. I think that's what I like most about you Winchesters. You're so obedient, and suicidally stupid. I like that too."

"Are we gonna fight or make out, cause I'm getting some real mixed signals here."

"I want Crowley. Or what's left of him."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I let you die. You give me Crowley's head, and I will snap your neck quick and clean. You won't feel a thing, trust me."

"And if I tell you to get bent?"

"Well, you know, I've loved this body since the moment I first saw it. You're the perfect vessel Dean. You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas. So go ahead and play hard to get, and I'll peel off this no demons allowed tattoo and blow smoke up your ass."

"Well I'll tell ya, between you and me, it is a horror show up there."

"It can get worse. Trust me. Once I'm on top, I'll make you watch. And I'll use your body. Have you ever felt an infant's blood drip down your chin? Or listen to a girl scream as you rip her guts out, because you will. You and me, and we'll have a grand old time."

Sam is the meantime has just gotten knocked out by getting thrown into a wall.

"Here I thought all you Winchesters were tough."

With that comment, it awakened Ezekiel, and he took out all of the demons himself. Dean and Abaddon had seen the light, from the diner, squinting.

"An angel?"

"What, you think we'd roll up to this mousetrap without some backup?"

She throws him through the glass of a display window and disappears. He moves from the now broken display window and comes over to me to make sure I'm okay.

"Brooke...hey come on. Wake up." He tries to coax me awake.

"...Dean?" I question as I come to, but not opening my eyes yet.

"Yeah it's me."

"Where's Abaddon?"

"She's gone. Are you okay?"

"You know me, I'm strong. But my head hurts." I cringe as I touch the back of it, feeling something wet and I look at my hand to see blood.

"Your bleeding."

"I'll be fine, honestly. Where's Sam?"

"The diner. I think Ezekiel came through and did something. Maybe we can get him to heal your head too. Come on." He says as he helps me to my feet and over to the diner.

As we walk in, Sam or Ezekiel, was just finishing up making it look like the demons were killed with the knife.

"They were going to kill him Dean."

"Ezekiel? What the hell did you do?"

"I was protecting your brother. I thought that was what you wanted."

"Yeah...right yeah, no uh...sorry, I'm just still getting used to this whole thing."

"As am I."

"And Sam's okay?"

"He was knocked unconscious. In a way he still is. Sam will not remember any of this."

"So what the hell am I supposed to tell him when he comes to?"

"That's why I used the knife."

"Right. Smart."

"You're troubled still."

"Yeah, it's just uh...this is on me. I was the one who talked Sam out of boarding up Hell. So every demon deal, every kill that they make, well you're looking at the person that let it happen."

"You were protecting your brother. I am in Sam's head. Everything he knows, I know. And I know that what you did, you did out of love."

"Yeah uh Zeke...I'm gonna call you Zeke. I'm not really with the whole love...and love..."

"But it is why I said yes."

"Yeah and if that goes sideways, it's on me too."

"That's not going to happen."

"This is nuts. I mean, you're Sam, but you're not Sam. And normally he's the one I'm talking to about this stuff. I'm trusting you, Zeke. I just gotta hope that you're one of the good guys."

"I am. But I suppose that is what a bad guy would say. Dean Winchester, you are doing the right thing."

"If we're done with the talking here, I think I have some healing to be done over here." I remark from the chair I'm sitting in.

"Right. Zeke, you think you can heal her wound?"

"What happened?" He asks as he comes over to me.

"Abaddon. Kind of flung me into a wall, and I hit my head."

"That won't be too hard to heal." He nods. "Stay still." He demands as he puts a hand on my head and within seconds the wound is healed.

"Thanks Ezekiel."

"Now I shall get in the same position Sam was in before I came through to help. He'll be back in a few." He says as he goes over to the wall and sits on the ground, leaning against it. As we're getting everything packed back up into the gear bag, Sam comes to.

"Sam, Sammy!"

"Dean? What the hell happened?"

"You took a shot to the head, and I came in and saved your ass, as usual."

"You killed three demons? Alone?"

"Well not alone, but we took them by surprise." I remark.

"Got a little messy, I got a little lucky. Oh and uh...I'm awesome so there's that."

"Jeez. You are pretty damn awesome."

Just then Tracy pulls up to the diner in the car, just as we walk out.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"More or less, yeah."

"Good. I got everything, but guess I'm late to the party."

"Lucky you. Let's blow this toxic waste dump. Burgers and silkwood showers on me." Dean says as we all get into the car and leave the abandoned town.

After dropping Tracy off somewhere safe, we headed back to the bunker and it was unusually quiet.

"It's too quiet."

"Kevin!"

"Kevin?"

"Oh no."

That's when we rush to the dungeon, and go to Crowley.

"Who worked you over?"

"Martin Hayward and Brandon Favors."

"They did this to you?"

"No, they're demons. You asked for names, I'm giving you names. They're under performance. Spike them, you're doing me a favor."

"Wow, you break easy."

"Please. Your little plan to have me stew in my own...delicious juices, pathetic. You want intel, I want things too. Maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement."

"So these are what then, freebies?"

"Not at all. Consider them fair trade for the enjoyment that Kevin gave me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He's my new favorite toy. Wind him up, watch him go."

"You two check the names, I'll go find the kid."

With that we leave Crowley in the dark...again. Sam and I go check out the names, while Dean catches Kevin trying to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? Hey. Hey hey hey, whoa. Talk to me."

"You can't keep me locked in here. I'm leaving."

"Like hell. Man, we told you not to talk to Crowley okay? He messes with your head."

"He said my mom's alive. He said if I let him go, he'd give her back to me."

"And you believed him?"

"He's still in there isn't he?"

"Crowley's lying."

"If he's not?"

"Well, if she is alive, then she's dead. In every way that matters, she's dead Kevin, I'm sorry. I know you're dying to bolt man, I get it. But out that door, it's demons and it's angels and they would all love to get their hands on a prophet. So even with Crowley here, this is still the safest place for you. It just is. We need you man."

"Cause I'm useful."

"Because you're family. After all the crap we've been through, after all the good that you have done. Man, if you don't think that we would die for you, I don't know what to tell you. Because you, me, Brooke, Sam and Cas, we are all we've got. But hey, if none of that matters to you, then I won't stop you."

It tok some convincing, but Kevin decided to stay. Sam and I had gone into the library to do some research on the names that Crowley gave us.

"Kevin's passed out in one of the back rooms. He's a tough kid. He'll bounce back. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. It's just...what Tracy said about me, she wasn't wrong."

"Sam, listen to me. You have helped a hell of a lot more people than you have hurt. So all of that, that was then, okay? Here's to now."

"So you ready for it? Fallen angels? Abaddon? Cas losing his halo. Crowley in our basement."

"I'm ready for it, that's for sure." I nod.

"It's like we're living in a freaking sitcom. What about you, how's the um...engine running?"

"Honestly um...I feel better than I have in a long time. I realize it's crazy out there and we have trouble coming for us. But I look around and I see friends and family. I am happy with my life for the first time in...forever. I am, I really am. It's just things are...things are good."

"Never better."


	4. I'm No Angel

_Two priests are currently walking through the yard of their church at night, talking with one another. _

_"Well Senior Cassidy will join us for dinner on Saturday. And mass of course. He can be a pain, so let's have everybody on their toes." The older father starts to explain, before they come face to face with a group of angels._

_"Gentlemen, we're looking for a man we may believe you know. His name is Castiel." _

_Castiel however is in a shelter, cleaning up and brushing his teeth, but ends up eating the toothpaste instead. _

_"Hey Clarence. How much longer are you gonna be with us?"_

_"I'll be moving on tonight after work. It's time. Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Do you ever tire of urinating? I'll never get used to it."_

_After that routine, he ends up going to work, which is just picking up trash and helping out clean the church grounds. That's when he notices some blood on a stone. He follows the blood and it's all over a headstone and he looks up to see the two priests impaled, with no eyes._

Currently with us however, Dean was up before everyone else and had got some coffee. I had awakened a little bit after that, after just hearing him call for Sam. I groan as I pull myself out of bed and find my clothes which were scattered all over the room from Dean and I's activities last night. After pulling them on, I grab a robe and pull that on as well before heading out. Just as I reached Dean, the door to the bunker had opened and Sam had walked in.

"Hey, morning." He greets us as he comes down the stairs.

"You've been outside already?" Dean asks, checking his watch.

"Yeah. Woke up, went for a run..beautiful sunrise. Anyways, cleaned up, went and got breakfast. Grabbed you real bacon and eggs, extra grease, not even gonna argue."

"Mmm..perfect."

"And for you, got your favorite of course." Sam says, placing another container down on the table.

"You're the best Sam." I grin as I sit as well to eat my food that he got me.

"Wait, you went running?" Dean asks him.

"What? Why do you look so worried?"

"Let's see, there's Cas who I told to haul ass here days ago, he's still out there. Um..there's you.."

"Me? I feel great."

"I'm sure you do. But Sam, you went through the trials. That put a big strain on you. I just think it's better if you took it easy you know and didn't act like you were-"

"-possessed by an angel. And he does feel better. A working progress of course, but I am slowly healing him."

"Well good morning to you too Zeke."

"That's great. Um...but..Zeke.."

"I have news. I've picked up chatter among the angels. Not all are wandering around in confusion."

"Yeah, some of them are after Cas."

"There is a faction that is rapidly organizing. And finding human vessels to contain them."

"Led by Naomi?"

"I'm not heard that name, no. But it is this faction's leadership who want Castiel found. You see, Dean, I can be useful."

"So can my brother. So, why don't you go check your e-mail, and if I need your help, I'll let you know."

"Dean..."

"I said I'll let you know."

"I mean, you know, Cas is human now. It's gonna take him a lot longer to travel."

"I'm gonna get whiplash."

"What?"

"Nothing, um...alright, so I was thinking that if the angels are organizing, then that makes them a lot more dangerous than we thought."

"Why do you think they're organizing?"

"It makes sense. My point is, is that the more of them that are after Cas, the worse it is, so...we got to find him."

Meanwhile in a pharmacy, one of the workers there was watching something on his phone, and it was some religious thing or another. But it's not just him, there are others as well.

"Folks, like I've been telling you, we're in that most sacred of times. A legion of angels reaches out for us. Can you feel their divine presence? And if you do, there's nothing to fear. Heck no. If the angels come a-knocking, you just let 'em on in and fill yourself up with their grace. This is the reverend Buddy Boyle in the 'Goin For Glory Hour' wishing you a most blessed day. Amen."

"And we're clear."

"Beautiful Buddy. One of your best."

"Oh, well that is high praise sir. Seeing as how you're an emissary of the man upstairs himself. Thank you Bart."

"It's Bartholomew. And I have to say, God has personally assured me that he is highly pleased with your work. He prepareth a special reward for helping him populate a true Heaven on Earth."

"Well between you and me, it's practically reward enough being one of the few humans of all time to get orders from an actual angel. But if he prepareth, I am honored."

"Terrific."

"Sir? I'm ready."

"Oh?"

"Let me be a vessel for the divine. I give myself over to you."

"Oh. Hallelujah."

"Yes. Well...if you're certain."

Just then the room fills with light as it comes in through the stained glass windows. The angel enters the girl's body, and all seems alright at first, until the skin starts to turn red and bleed. It's become too much and she explodes, initially dying.

"Bart! What the hell?"

"Buddy...the simple truth is not all who are willing are designed to contain Heaven's grace. We have to expect a casualty now and then. It's a small price to pay when you think about it."

"Like the lamb of the sacrifice."

"Sure."

After eating breakfast, Dean and I had gotten dressed for the day, and Dean started to try and locate Cas.

"Alright, so this is where Cas called from on Tuesday. Longmont, Colorado. Each circle is how far he might have gotten in one, two, and three days out."

"Okay. Here we go. The same day he called from Longmont, weird murder, same town. Cops said it was like the girl was blasted from the inside out."

"Angel kill. They might have just missed Cas. Unless they got him."

"You got an Emory Part, Iowa?"

"Emory Park, Emory Park. I just saw that. Yeah, a couple days outside of Longmont."

"Okay, because two priests were murdered there Thursday. Eyes blown out, evidence of torture, they were impaled on posts."

"Torture?"

"Yeah."

"Angels are looking for info."

"About Cas." I add.

"Man, if they get to him before we do..."

"Yeah."

Cas in the meantime was with a bunch of homeless people, standing around a fire and eating food out of cans.

"Thank you. I was so hungry. Very kind of you to share."

"It's okay."

"You know, I'm finding that often, people with the least to give are the most generous. Anyway...I've got to plan better. I ran out of food very quickly today."

"You're new at this aren't you?"

"Food. Sleep or passing gas, it's all very strange. And it's occurred to me that one day I'm gonna die. Well...I better try falling asleep. It's quite a process isn't it?"

"Try counting sheep."

"Thanks once again."

Cas walks off to this broken down bus, and finds a seat and tries to fall asleep.

"What sheep?" He asks himself.

He does manage to fall asleep eventually, but someone was watching him and everyone was gone outside. Cas gets up and starts to explore the bus, angel blade in hand. When he turns back around, there's the pharmacist, clearly possessed by an angel and he goes after Cas.

"You're human?" He asks before Cas stabs him, killing him.

The next day however, the three of us go investigating the murder of the two priests, I was with Sam while Dean got led into the graveyard where the priests were found, by someone who worked with Cas.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I know this guy you're talking about. Sounds like Clarence."

"Clarence?"

"The church, it runs a shelter in town, and we work here. We earn our keep. Clarence spent a couple nights, and then had to move on."

"And he left the day the bodies were found?"

"Matter of fact. Oh man, those poor guys were a mess. They must've suffered bad. But at least now they're with the angels."

"I sure as hell hope not. Clarence happen to mention where he was headed?"

"No. He just said he always had to keep going."

Dean nods and gets a few more questions before he comes back to the car where Sam and I were, with Sam typing away on the laptop.

"So what'd you find out?" I ask.

"Well, he's definitely been here. Good news is, he's getting cagey. He's using a fake name, Clarence."

"That's what Meg used to call him. Of course, he doesn't get that's the name of a pretty famous angel."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"It's A Wonderful Life."

"Ohhhhh." I remark.

But Dean still doesn't get it.

"Dude, seriously?"

"What'd you come up with?"

"Another angel kill. Outside a town called Lafayette. About a day's travel east of here."

"Where's that, Indiana?"

"Yeah. Body was found in a homeless camp, inside barbecued, the whole nine."

"Homeless guy?"

"No, a pharmacist from Dayton."

"Huh." Dean says as he starts the car and we start on our day's trip to Lafayette.

Cas however was on the move again, walking through a busy town. He pulls out some money and walks into a tattoo parlor, handing the picture of what he wanted to the artist before sitting and waiting.

"Reverend Boyle's influence is astonishing."

"I'll never understand these people."

"Our fallen brothers and sisters are finding vessels faster than we'd even hoped."

"They better. And then they need to help us find Castiel. You know, the one you let slip through your fingers."

"Our Dayton operative is tracking him."

"Good. Because frankly, you're hanging by a thread."

Then there's a knock on the door and another angel appears in the doorway.

"What?"

"Our operative did manage to find Castiel, but Castiel was somehow able to kill him."

"What?"

"He's a madman sir, and very dangerous."

"No, I'm very dangerous. Now you will find this madman, and you will destroy him. Do you understand?"

"That may not be possible sir."

"I'm getting a little tired of you."

"Castiel has vanished. We're unable to track him, he must've found a way to ward himself against us."

After getting the tattoo he does some more walking around the city, becoming aware of his surroundings, feeling out of place really. He then finds a church and heads inside, sitting in one of the pews, and another woman was there praying.

"Please lord. Mike is such a good man. Please send your angels to heal him. Thank you for hearing me. Amen."

"Mike is your husband?"

"He's very sick."

"Yes. Humans, so fragile. I never...never realized how fragile until recently."

"I guess that's why we pray. When you get dealt such a bad hand sometimes, you need something stronger than yourself."

"That's a wonderful idea, but..."

"What?"

"...what if you were to find out, that no one is listening? That god had pretty much left, that Heaven had gone out of business? What would you do?"

"But that's not possible."

"I think it's completely possible."

"You're missing the point. It's not possible because I have my faith."

"But when I tell you the truth-"

"-your truth, not mine. Your lack of faith doesn't cancel what I believe. That's not how it works. You know...I think you might feel better if you tried it my way. Someone is listening."

"The issue is, he somehow managed to ward himself against us. Our ability to track him has been jammed. Which brings us to you."

"My kind, we always get what we're looking for chief."

"Yes, reapers. But some of you have taken your skill set to a whole new level."

"That's the rumor."

"And are willing to freelance. For a price. That's the rumor."

"Jump start me. How do I start looking for this...Castiel?"

"I got one word for you. Winchester."

Dean, Sam and myself did some more poking around and went to the police station to get some information on the pharmacist that died.

"The damnedest thing I ever saw. Vic had a stab wound, but it's not what killed him. It's like his insides were..."

"..vaporized? It's been going around."

"So, this guy was a pharmacist from Ohio?"

"Apparently. Total family man, religious, one day just hops in the SUV and takes off, dies under a bridge here from god knows what. This is his stuff. Help yourselves."

"Thanks."

"Anything?" Sam asks as he starts going through the phone in the evidence.

"Nothing weird. Crappy music, a lot of podcasts, all the same one. Reverend Buddy Boyle's 'Going For Glory Hour'."

"Cop said he was religious."

"Let's just check it out then huh?" I suggest.

_"Join me in a heapin' helpin' of glory friends. When you're in the presence of the divine, you'll know it. And if you let yourself, you'll hear it._

Dean just looks at us and fast forwards a bit.

So, remember, when angels come a-knocking, let 'em on in."

"Angels can't possess a human without permission right?"

"Yep."

"So he's basically telling people who watch this to let themselves be vessels for the angels." I continue.

"It's a willing audience. They're all religious types like our pharmacist here. Buddy Boyle was telling them to let the angels take them over."

"Like body snatchers."

"How big a reach does this Boyle guy have?"

"Pretty much the entire planet." Sam says after doing a search on the computer.

"Great...and now we have a bigger problem." I sigh, before we leave the station.

Cas, with being on the run now from the angels, is in an alleyway, looking for food in dumpster, when he notices that some food is getting thrown out from a restaurant. After the busboy leaves and goes inside, he goes over to the trash cans and digs out a pickle and sniffs it, before dropping it back into the can and turns around to see a woman.

"I'm not stealing."

"And I'm not a cop."

"It's a shame, isn't it? So much is wasted when there's so many hungry. I never knew."

"Peanut butter and jelly?" The woman asks, taking out a sandwich, approaching him. "It's pretty good."

"No, I can't take your food."

"You're not. I'm giving it to you. Look, I've had hard times myself." She says before walking away.

"Thank you."

"Yeah." She nods, heading into her apartment.

"Look, for the billionth time, we're just looking for some information okay? We're not cops. I mean, do we look like cops?" Dean says as we've since decided to approach the homeless group, to see if they've seen Cas.

"Yes."

"Well, we're not cops. We just need to find a friend who's in it deep."

"Look, he might have been here the night that guy was killed. Uh..were any of you here then?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, okay. Uh, he's got dark hair, blue eyes, a little out of it."

"He maybe called himself Clarence?"

"Clarence, yeah."

"You've talked to him?" I ask.

"No, not really. We didn't really talk much."

"And uh...?"

"I think he was on the run."

"On the run huh?"

"You see him with the vic? Uh, victim?"

"No."

"Okay."

"He went off to sleep in another part of the resort."

"Where?"

"He's not there now."

"Where'd he go?"

"I saw him running from under the bridge to the highway."

"You gonna pay us for all this teeth pulling? Where was he headed?"

"He flagged a truck heading north. Detroit, probably."

"Detroit?"

"Why Detroit?"

"Truck was marked 'Motor City Meats'."

Wherever Cas was, it ended up raining, down pouring actually. He pulled the hood over his head as he tried to shelter himself from the rain. The woman from earlier comes out from her apartment and notices him sitting there, allowing him to come inside.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"If you say so. Uh, just so you know, I don't usually bring home strange men."

"Am I strange?"

"No, I mean...men I don't know. But you look like you've been to Hell and back."

"Yeah, a few times."

"April, by the way. April Kelly."

"Um, Castiel."

"One name?"

"Yeah, like God."

"Or Cher?" She laughs a bit. "Uh, not to raise any red flags, but do you know your shirt's soaked in blood?"

As we search for Cas and where he could be, we stop at a little store for some snacks and such for the road. Dean had to get pie of course.

"Look at these chemicals. Do you even read the label?" Sam asks amusedly.

"No. I read 'pie'. The rest is just blah, blah, blah. Listen, when we hit Detroit, we start with the homeless shelters."

"Right, then go to the encampments, soup kitchens."

"Check out places that he might have gone looking for work."

"Yeah, and I can...I can check for vagrancy arrests."

"Yeah and, you know...odd deaths."

"I've got that one." I nod as we turn the corner. "Guys?" I say quietly.

"What is it Brooke?"

"Someone's following us. I just have that feeling you know?"

"Right...hide." Dean says and we do so.

Behold, someone does come into the alleyway we turned down and I come out from the shadows and grab him, pushing him against the fence. Dean and Sam come and hold knives to his neck.

"Who are you?!"

"Why are you trailing us?"

"You call this rag a bandage?" April asks, putting the rag Cas had over his cut on his arm, in the sink. "You're lucky this wasn't infected. What happened to the guy who attacked you?"

"Oh, I stabbed him. He exploded."

"Funny. You don't look like the knife-fight type to. Or the homeless type, actually."

"Yes. Well, I guess I trusted the wrong person."

"Bad investment advice?"

"No, vanity. I thought I was more important, more effective than I am, that I could...fix everything. And now all I can do is keep running."

"Well, all patched up. But god, your delts are in knots. You got to relax."

"Ah, it's all new to me. Hunger. Cold. This feeling, being all alone."

"You're not alone tonight." She says before kissing his cheek.

That ends up leading her to kiss him on the lips and then more than that happens. The three of us however have decided to take the man who was trailing us capture and we handcuffed him in a warehouse to get some answers out of him. We find out his name is Maurice and he's a bounty hunter, looking for Cas.

"So, Maurice. You bounty hunters are like delta force reapers. Why would they sic you on Cas?"

"He warded himself."

"Naomi hire you?"

"Well did she?" I add, arms crossed over my chest.

"You really are out of the loop. Naomi's dead. Resting in pieces."

"So then who's running things now?"

"Answer!"

"Her protege, Bartholomew. He's an up-and-comer."

"So he figured we'd lead you to Cas."

"Well look who's wrong now." I add.

"This Bartholomew, he organizing the angels?" Dean asks, and when Maurice doesn't answer right away, Dean takes the angel blade and cuts him again.

"Answer him!"

"That's all I know. You can kill me. It won't matter. If I don't find Castiel, there are others that will. But do what you want."

"Sure." Dean states before killing him.

"Well say something." April says as she and Cas are laying de-clothed under the blankets surrounded by candles in the dark.

"There aren't words."

"So, that was okay?"

"Very much so. Um...what I did, that was uh...correct?"

"Very much so."

"Good. Good."

"Castiel, I can't help thinking all that stuff you said earlier, blame and guilt? It seems like you're taking on a heavy load for such a sweet guy."

"Believe me, I've done a lot of foolish, unwise things. I'm no angel."

"Well, whoever you trusted...can't they help undo this?"

"We're not in contact."

"So what happens next for you?"

"More of this, I hope."

After killing Maurice, we had set out on the road again, taking another long trip, currently being in Michigan. But still with Cas and April, she was up cutting fruit while he was just waking up and had gotten dressed.

"Oh. I washed your stuff. Find everything okay?"

"As a matter of fact, something is missing."

"Oh?"

"It was with my jacket. It's hard to describe."

"Oh, you mean this?" She questions as she holds out the angel blade.

After driving for a bit, Dean decides to stop, and Sam and I have no idea why.

"Dean, why are we stopping?" I ask.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sam asks.

"We've been chasing our tails all night. No Cas. 'What's up?'. I'm fried."

"I can always drive if you want." I offer.

"That's alright. I think it's time for Plan B."

"I'm not following."

"I'm letting you know."

"O-okay. Um, letting me know what?"

"I'm letting you know."

And just then, Zeke comes through.

"What is it Dean?"

"I need your help."

"That is flattering. We've been through this. I cannot be making public appearances."

"Oh I understand that. I'm not asking you to walk the red carpet Zeke, okay? I need your help finding Cas."

"It cannot be done. He is warded."

"I know that, but maybe you can use your intergalactic, hyperspace, x-ray eyeballs to find someone else. There might be a reaper for rent on his ass. Could you find them?"

"I could try." He says, closing his eyes to focus.

With that said reaper, Cas is tied up in a chair while she plays with the blade.

"It's probably pointless, washing the blood out of your shirt really. It's the kind of thing the real April would have done. Mm. I miss being her. Very sweet. Didn't mind me entering her one bit."

"Why didn't you just attack me right away?"

"My briefing said you were dangerous and powerful. And you did arrive armed, so...I needed information, so I had to gain your trust."

"And that required intercourse?"

"Well I am allowed some leeway for executive decisions. And I can't say I didn't find you attractive."

"Who hired you? I assumed with Naomi gone, things were in chaos."

"New sheriff in town, Cas. He hired a bunch of us. I got lucky. Enough questions from you. I have several of my own. Let's talk about your buddy Metatron." She says, cutting his skin, doing that multiple times as she asks questions.

"Alright, let's try this again, and one of these times, we'll get it right."

"I know nothing about Metatron's spell. I didn't know he was gonna cast the angels out of Heaven. I was cast out too."

"Oh, dear. Nothing but reruns on this channel. These blades are marvelous, aren't they? They really do a number on humans too."

"I told you last night, and I meant it. I was naive. I had no idea what he was planning."

"You're lying. It's known you helped Metatron enter Heaven, collaborated with him."

"'Cause we were going to restore Heaven. Bring the factions together. He lied to me."

"You were with him when he unleashed the spell. You know how the angels were cast down!"

"I didn't know he was assembling a spell. I only knew that I was the final ingredient."

"You?"

"My grace. That's why I'm human. He took my grace for the spell."

"Or you gave it."

"It may be unwise to kill me. If my grace were the key to empowering the spell, I may be key to countering it."

"Are you negotiating with me Castiel?"

That's when the door gets kicked in and the three of us rush in.

"Cas!" Dean exclaims before April shoves the blade through Cas' body.

We go to kill April, but Dean gets flown into the kitchen, Sam gets flown into the closet and I get flown into one of the walls.

"This girl's popular with all the boys." April says as she kicks the angel blade away from her that was on the ground as she heads towards Sam in the closet.

Dean was closest to Cas and pulls that angel blade out of him and he sees me starting to get up from where I was thrown. He tosses me the blade and I sneak up behind April with it. Just as she knocks Sam out and turns around, I shove the blade through her stomach, killing her.

"Cas. Cas. Cas!" Dean says, trying to see if Cas will come back to life, but he doesn't.

And I notice that as I turn around, walking over myself.

"Cas! No."

I immediately get this sad look on my face, and so does Dean as we look on at a motionless Cas.

"Sam, he's gone."

Sam walks up to Cas and then starts to heal him, and that's when we realize that it's not Sam, it's Zeke this time. He stumbles back in the place where Sam was left, and then Cas wakes up.

"Dean!" I exclaim as I see Cas wake up.

"Brooke. Dean."

"Hey. Hey! Yeah."

"And Sam." He states as Sam wakes up.

"Cas, you okay?"

"Never do that again!"

"Alright. But I'm confused. I know she stabbed me, but I'm...well I don't appear to be dead."

"Well you got dinged." Dean says to Sam first. "And uh, you. I made a deal with her. Said she wouldn't get kabobed if she brought you back. She brought you back."

"You lied."

"I did. I do that."

It took a few days, but we finally got Cas safe and sound at the bunker with us, and we could relax for a bit.

"You know, you never answered my question. How did you now where to find Cas?" Sam questions.

"I told you. I went through Maurice's pockets, I found an address and took a shot."

"I never saw you go through Maurice's pockets."

"What are you talking about? I don't see half of the nerdy stuff that you do. It doesn't mean that you don't do nerdy stuff."

"I am really enjoying this place." Cas remarks as he and I come back to where Sam and Dean are, after I gave Cas the walk through. "Plentiful food, good water pressure, things I never even considered before. There really is a lot to being human, isn't there?"

"It ain't all just burritos and strippers, my friend."

"Yeah. I understand what you're saying."

"You do?"

"Yes, there's more to humanity than survival. You...look for purpose, and you must not be defeated by anger or despair. Or hedonism, for that matter."

"Where does hedonism come into it?"

"Well, my time with April was very educational."

"Yeah. I mean, I would think that getting killed is something."

"And having sex."

We all give Cas this weird look and Dean almost chokes on his burrito.

"You had sex with April?"

"Yeah, that would be where the hedonism comes in."

"Shh."

We're all silent for a moment, taking in the news that Cas had just told us.

"So...did you have protection?"

"I had my angel blade."

I just cover my face with a hand and shake my head.

"Oh...oh, he had the angel blade."

"Um..."

"In any event, I...I do now see how difficult life can be and how well you three have led it. And I think you'll be great teachers."

"Thanks Cas."

"Are there any more burritos?"

"Uh yes."

"Our little Cas. He gave it up to a reaper. That is..."

"Castiel cannot stay here." Sam says, but we realize it's Zeke.

"Zeke? What do you mean he can't stay here?" I question.

"He will bring the angels down on all of us."

"No no, he's got the Enochian tattoo. He's warded."

"He was warded when April found him, and she killed him."

"Yes, and you brought him back, and I tink you for that, but this is Cas, who vouched for you when I didn't know you from jack. The bunker is safe."

"Bartholomew is massing a force. We cannot stand an incursion. Castiel is in danger, and if he is here, I am in danger."

"You're in danger? From who, the angels?"

"If he stays, I'm afraid I will have no choice but to leave."

"Oh no, you can't do that. Sam's not well enough. If you leave his body..."

"..I know. I am sorry." He says before going back to being Sam and then Sam walks off.

"Dean what are we gonna do? We can't just let him go out there on his own."

"I know, but I can't let Sammy die. I have to do what I have to do."

"Right. Alright, well I'll be in the bedroom if you need me. Tired."

"Then you get some rest." He nods, kissing me quick before heading into the library where Cas was eating a burrito.

"Epic food. I can't get enough."

"Cas, uh, can we talk?"

"Of course. Dean, you know I always appreciate our talks, our time together."

"Listen buddy, um...you can't stay."


	5. Slumber Party

**_1935_**

_At the bunker, two men, men of letters if I must say have gone to the controls and unlocked these briefcases from their wrists, pulling out some kind of lights and plugging them in, turning the controls on._

_"Protocol's complete. James Haggerty."_

_"Peter Jenkins. Did we do everything right? Shouldn't..." He trails off before a door opens, which leads to the library and the lights turn on. _

_"Took three years to build this dump?"_

_"Dump? Dump? Are you kidding? Do you realize where we are? This - this dump is the last true beacon of light in a world gone topsy-turvy. This dump is the epicenter of - of the ultimate chess match between good and evil."_

**_Six Months Later_**

_Both men were just lazing around, playing chess, bored. _

_"What a dump. You know, when I got this assignment, I thought there'd be, I don't know, excitement, adventure."_

_"There's nothing worse than adventure, my boy. Trust me."_

_Just then the phone rings next to them. _

_"Extension 765. Yes. No. That's not the password. There's protocol here, young lady. We'll be waiting. We have a guest - damn hunter. Frank's kid."_

_"Really? Wow. What he did for her - t-that was really something."_

_"He was something alright."_

_And just then the door to the bunker opens, and in walks a woman with a large bag._

_"Holy buckets. It's really you."_

_"That's right rookie. It's really me - Dorothy. Now, which one of you geniuses is gonna help me kill the wicked witch?"_

**Present Day**

Crowley is still sitting in the dungeon in the dark, when Sam pulls open the doors and walks in with paper and a crayon.

"Hello moose. You want more demon names. I want a room with a view." Crowley says as he crumples the paper.

Sam just smiles and walks out of the room, closing the doors.

"We can discuss this. I'd settle for stretching my legs. Bollocks."

So Sam does what he does best and continues the researching and paperwork with myself of course, and it does get tiring after a while. But relief came when Dean came back from dropping Kevin off at a motel for a while.

"Hey. How'd it go with Kevin?"

"Oh, well that little nerd is in a lovely warded motel room in Branson. He's got about 48 hours of pay-per-porn and Kenny Rogers ahead of him."

"How's he feeling?"

"Well he stared at the angel tablet and repeated the word 'falafel' for the entire ride. Kid's cracked. I'm hoping this break will, uh, clear his head. You know, after everything that happened, I figured we could use a little break ourselves, so I uh, picked you up season one of 'Game of Thrones'. Figured we'd get a little takeout."

"Alright. Well first, I think I might have found a way to help Cas."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No. And by the way, I still don't understand why he left in the first place. I mean, the bunker is the safest place for him. Bartholomew and - and who knows how many other angels are out there, gunning for him."

"Hey, look, nobody wants him here more than I do, okay? But uh, he felt like he'd bring trouble down on us, so he had to split. But if you got a way to help him, I'm all ears."

"Alright. So Kevin said the table lit up like a Christmas tree when the angels fell right?"

"So?"

"So it turns out each light was where a cluster of angels fell. So we got to thinking that maybe there's some way to hot-wire this, make it track angels. That way we could help Cas steer clear of danger."

"This was...both of your ideas?" Dean asks us.

"Do you see anybody else in here?"

"I mean it's just us Dean." I add.

"So how would it work?"

"Oh, no idea. See at first I thought the table was the computer, but it's not. It turns out it's just part of it. But I did find these cables underneath, and we followed them. You're never gonna believe what we found." Sam states as he gets up from the table, and so do I, us showing Dean where the cables led to.

"Voila."

"This is a computer?"

"Yeah - or it was in 1951, when it was installed. Now, here's the crazy thing. It's not plugged into anything. I mean, I have no idea what's making this thing work."

"It's warm here." Dean states when he feels around.

We get curious and feel around too. Dean goes to the shelves and finds a tool and start to pry the backing off of the computer. With some struggle he gets it, but ends up bumping into the shelf behind him.

"Got it."

"Huh."

"Well, that looks simple. Does it come with a manual?"

Dean remarks as we look in the back to see lights and other stuff in the back.

"Nothing in the archives, and I obviously couldn't find anything like it online, not to mention I'm pretty sure that the men of letters doesn't exactly have I.T. support anymore either."

"I think I know somebody who could help us."

"Charlie." I state as we follow Dean back out.

_"So, what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"Nothing. I cut out her tongue. I've bound her, but it won't last."_

_"Wait. You captured her all by yourself?"_

_"Yes. Despite all my lady parts, I managed to capture the wicked witch."_

_"Your father would be very proud. I mean did you that he -"_

_" - wasted my time with his words. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't do the same. Now, I have tried cutting off her head, burning her, dousing her with holy water. All she did was laugh. Nothing I know of can kill her. So I'm here as a last resort. I was hoping you stiffs have a way to kill someone from Oz."_

_"Well of course we do. W-we have to. This place is the last true beacon of light."_

_"Alright. Just open your damn books already."_

_"Alright Jenkins. Let's go to work."_

"Can't wait to see Charlie again. It's nice to have another girl around sometimes." I remark as Dean and I are sitting around, waiting for Sam to come back with Charlie since he went to go pick her up.

"Here it is." Sam states as he arrives with her.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." Dean says as he hugs her.

"Always great having you around...particularly another girl." I add, as I hug her too.

"Not a problem, especially since I got fired last week."

"Hey, what? What happened?"

"Turns out the company I work for was outsourcing to child labor. So I took a big Wikileak all over that. And yeah. It's cool though. It's given me more time to focus on my hobbies...like LARPing, macrame, and hunting."

"Excuse me?"

"Hunting? You're hunting now?"

"Okay. It was just a couple little cases. I took down a teenage vampire and a ghost...which sounds like a Y.A. novel if you say it out loud."

"Charlie, how'd it go?"

"It was uh...it was intense. But I kind of wish hunting was more...magical, you know? Never mind. So, where is this commodore 64 of yours?"

"Follow us." I say as we lead her to where the room was, and she checks out what we found behind the computer.

"Sweet Ada Lovelace. This thing belongs in a museum. I mean it's got encryption software. It seems to be powered by something magical."

"Magical?" I ask.

"Skip to the end."

"It's kind of an alarm system. Global badness? It freaks. This computer is what locked this place down."

"Can we use it to track angels?"

"Alright. Let me see what I can do."

After some work, she managed to hook her tablet up to the computer successfully.

"Alright. It took some doing, but now we can download. This beast has all the men of letters files. Time for a little drag and drop."

"Wow. Well, that's a start. Thank you. Um, that's - that's great. So you've been hunting."

"Alone."

"Learned from experience that it's not a good thing." I add.

"I know. Not a good idea, according to the 'Supernatural' books."

"You really can't delete those from the internet?"

"Not even I can do that. Come on."

"Where do you even find them?"

"A top secret place I call Amazon. And someone uploaded all the unpublished works. I thought it was fanfic at first, but it was clearly Edlund's work."

"Who uploaded it?"

"I don't know. Their screen name was BeckyWinchester176. Ring a bell?"

"None. Uh, nobody's. Uh no, there are no bells. Uh..no."

I can't help but snicker at his reaction.

"Ugh, these files are encrypted. This is gonna take a while. So, takeout, sleepover, braid each other's hair?"

"Got an idea."

"Where are you going Sam?"

"Just follow me. I think we should go watch something."

"Game of Thrones?"

"Yeah, we deserve a break while we wait."

So Dean got beers for us, and we had some snacks. We went into Sam's room so that we could watch.

"Wow, that Joffrey's a dick."

"Oh you have no idea. Wait until he -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! S-spoilers. I haven't read all the books yet."

"You're gonna read the books?"

"Yes. I like to read books. You know, the ones without pictures."

"Man, this bed is about as comfortable as a brick. Any plans of moving in anytime soon?"

"I am moved in. This is just my style."

"Yeah, this is, uh, style."

"Well I'm sorry I haven't hung up the uh, 'Hang in there kitty' poster yet Dean. Feel free to redecorate."

"So what, our home's not good enough for the 'Hang in there kitty' poster?"

"This isn't our home. This is where we work."

"What's the difference?"

"Okay."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go get us some more beers. How about that?"

"So Charlie, what was all that about hunting isn't magical?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." I nod.

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business? I am down. But...I was raised on Tolkien man. I mean where is all this? Where are my white walkers and my volcano and magic ring to throw in the damn thing? Where - where's my quest?"

"Magic, quests...suck. Trust me. They're all -"

_"Dead ends. Nothing but dead ends."_

_"There's got to be someway to kill this thing."_

_Just then the witch cuts herself loose from her bounds._

_"Jenkins, no!"_

_With that, he ends up getting controlled, eyes glowing green._

_"There's something here that belongs to me. Take me to it."_

_"What the hell's it talking about?"_

_"I have no idea. Do you have a lab?"_

_"Second floor, room 28."_

_She bolts in the direction, a controlled Jenkins tries to go after her. _

_"Wait!"_

_The witch manages to get away to follow Dorothy while a possessed Jenkins fights with his partner. _

_"Jenkins, Jenkins! I know you're in there."_

_"Jenkins is gone."_

_The other guy turns the knife on Jenkins and stabs him, the possession leaving his body. _

_"Jenkins. Jenkins."_

_"You were right. There's nothing more worse than adventure."_

_"Dorothy! Dorothy!"_

"Download should be done by now."

"What the hell?"

"What is that?" I ask as we see something odd behind the shelf.

"Sam give me hand."

With that, they move the shelf to see the wall covered in something odd, with pods attached.

"Ew. What is it?"

Dean then takes his knife and proceeds to cut through the other pod and a hand falls out. He pulls it open and a whole body comes out, a woman. With guns drawn, he turns her over and she wakes up.

"Quick, Brooke, get a blanket. Sam find out if there's any files on her."

We both nod and do so.

"The first case investigated in this bunker involved Dorothy. She and the witch came into this room, and they never came out. This will never stop blowing my mind!"

"Okay pace yourself Toto."

"How is this real? It's part of the fairy world."

"We have to find her."

"Find who?" I ask.

"No. We have to talk before anyone does anything, okay? Dorothy?"

"Talk? Typical men of letters. Standing around having a nice little chat with your noses buried in your books, while your little secretaries take notes."

"We're hunters."

"And who are you calling secretaries?"

"You two aren't secretaries? You're women of letters? W - how long have I been out?"

"That's why we need to talk. Look, you've been gone for over 75 years. Now, according to our files, you came here to kill the wicked witch and then disappeared. What happened?"

"We couldn't find a way to kill her, so I did the only thing that I could."

_"It's you and me forever, bitch."_

_"Dorothy! Dorothy!"_

"A binding spell that came at a price. Her soul with mine."

"So you've been frozen with the witch for all this time?"

"Yes. Look, the witch cannot be killed. If I am awake, then so is she."

The witch was indeed awake and she had found her way to Crowley in the dungeon.

"Hello lovely. Sorry. This litter box is warded against everything. Even wicked witches. Big fan. Love your work. What's the matter darling? Cowardly lion got your tongue? Right. Enough chit chat. Must be here for a reason. Write it down so daddy can help."

"Wait, if she's here, why didn't she kill you?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"She can't."

"You're protected by the witch of the north's kiss. It's from the books."

"Ohhhh."

"Oh forget the books! They're not important. I'm protected, you aren't. Now the witch came here looking for something. I have no idea what it is, but we have to find her before she finds it."

"Alright, alright. Charlie, Brooke, dig into the files and see if you can find anything that puts a dent in a witch."

"Mmhmm." She nods.

"Got it." I nod as well.

"Sam and I will have a look-see. Come on."

"I'm helping." Dorothy states.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it. But for right now, why don't you rest up and help the smartest people in the room?"

"So...big fan."

"Hmm."

"Ozma of Oz-"

"Is a total ass."

"You were much nicer in the books."

"And the movie."

"Those books are the ravings of a sad, old man - my father."

"Wait. You dad was L. Frank Baum, the writer?"

"A man of letters. Another glorified librarian if you ask me."

"Hey, these guy may have been sexist, but like all librarians, they were wicked smart too. The dude who was in here when you cam in - Haggerty - he kept your case file open, worked it every day until he retired. Obviously he never found you, but of you took five seconds to read, he did find a way to fight the wicked witch. Do you remember the poppy fields in the first book?"

"Where everyone fell asleep." I state.

"That's not actually how it happened. It was much bloodier."

"Oh..ew."

"Stop ruining my childhood. Do you remember the poppies? Good. Haggerty made a deal with a fairy and got some poppy extract. I'm gonna get some bullets from the gun range and make us some poppy bullets. So, are you coming or what?"

"They told you she was smart." I grin, before following both of them out.

In the meantime, Sam and Dean were looking around to see if they could find the witch, going to the dungeon and checking on Crowley as well and he was whistling 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow'.

"Wow. If it isn't the scarecrow and the tin man. Your new house guest, so misunderstood. Neither of you saw 'Wicked'?"

"What did she say to you?"

"Something along the lines of..." He trails off, hissing.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go get some holy oil and a lighter, dick bag."

"I know what she's looking for."

"What does she want?"

"I'd be happy to tell you, as soon as I get to stretch my legs."

Dean goes over and unlocked the collar.

"Oh."

"Alright. What does the witch want."

"Give me a mo. I still need to air myself out."

"I think you're aired out enough." Dean states after shooting him.

"Rude." Crowley replies, un-crumpling the paper before him and it says 'key'.

"Key? What key?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Has to send her off on a merry chase before she could melt me. Told her you boys kept the keys in the kitchen. You do have a kitchen in this crap hole, don't you?"

After the witch went through everything, the kitchen was torn apart. Sam and Dean went there to find the kitchen a mess.

"Damn it, I just cleaned in here."

"Really?"

"Looks like we got a witch here."

Just then, Dorothy, myself and Charlie had walked in after making the poppy bullets.

"Sorry. We raided your gun range. Made us some poppy bullets. They won't kill the witch, but they will stun the crap out of her."

"That's my girl."

"There was only enough for five bullets, so...make each shot count."

"You know I'll make that shot count." I nod.

"Now we just have to find her before she finds whatever the hell she's looking for."

"She's looking for a key."

"A key? A key for what?"

"How do you know?"

"Little birdie told us. Ring any bells Dorothy?"

"Unfortunately."

"What's the key for then?" I ask.

"It's the key to Oz. there are magical ways into Oz. Tornado, eye of a hurricane, whirlpool. But this key will turn any locked door into a portal to Oz. Insert Key, twist, and presto, you're in Oz."

"How did the men of letters get the key?"

"I have no idea, but if she finds it, she'll go back and finish what she started. She'll destroy all that is good in Oz. She's got armies of witches, flying monkeys. Many will die."

"What's this key look like?"

Dorothy takes out a journal and shows us what it looks like.

"I've seen that key. Found it when I was doing inventory."

"Where is it now?"

"Our room." Dean states, referring to me and him.

"We got to get to that key."

"Alright, Charlie, Brook and I will go look in my room. Why don't you guys buy some time? Charlie? Safest place in this joint is the dungeon."

"You have a dungeon in this place? Of course you do."

"So maybe you should..."

"I am not hiding, especially in a dungeon. Wicked witch, a key, a quest? Let's do this."

"She's got a point you know. Do you really want her down there with Crowley? I wouldn't want her there." I remark as I follow her out the door.

"C-charlie...Brooke..." He trails off, following us.

"I can't believe I've lived here for 75 years. How long have you called this place home?"

"My brother calls it home. Me, I uh...I haven't had that much luck with homes."

"Me either. Overrated, you ask me. Yellow bricks or not, give me the open road any day. Sam!" Dorothy exclaims when she turns around, seeing the which behind him.

He ducks, Dorothy shoots, and the which disappears into a cloud of green smoke and into the vents.

"She can get anywhere from there. Split up, cover more ground?"

They do so, and in the meantime, Dean, Charlie and myself are going through Dean's stuff in our room to find the key.

"You keep your porn meticulously organized, but not-"

"Don't judge me."

Little did we know, the witch had found us, and Dean had found the key.

"Ah, yahtzee."

"You found it? Great."

"Guys!" Charlie exclaims and when we turn around the witch snatches the key and knocks us away away from her.

The witch was just about to kill us when Charlie jumped in front of us, taking the blow to save us. Dean and I both shoot the witch with the poppy bullets and that makes her scream and turn into a cloud of green smoke and disappears into the vents. We go over to Charlie to see her not moving.

"Dean..."

"Charlie? Charlie? Charlie?!"

"She's not moving or responding. She can't be..."

"Don't say it Brooke. Now help me." He says as he has me help pick her up and put her on the bed.

"Charlie. Charlie? Charlie? No!"

"Dean!" We hear Sam's voice out in the hall.

"Zeke!" Dean exclaims and just as Sam reaches the doorway, Zeke takes over. "You have to help her."

"She's gone."

"No. You can bring her back like you did with Cas."

"I cannot keep doing that."

"Why the hell not?!"

"I'm barely back to half-strength Dean. Every time I use my power, it weakens me. Which means I will have to stay in your brother longer than you want - longer than we both want. The witch running around your bunker is very powerful. I can help with the witch or save your friend."

"Save her."

"Dean...but the witch..."

"...we can find another way to kill her. We need Charlie. My answer is final."

"As you wish." Zeke says as he comes over and brings Charlie back to life.

"Merry Christmas." She states as she jolts back to life.

"Charlie?"

"Uh. Hey, I know you."

"I told you to stay in the dungeon."

"Bet you say that to all the girls."

"Dean?"

"Sammy?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"The witch - the witch was about to put a whammy on me and Brooke, and uh, Charlie jumped in front. She got zapped, then the witch got the drop on you."

"Then why aren't we dead?"

"That's a good question. I uh...we clipped her with poppy bullets. She got the key. I think she's gone."

"No. She's wounded." Dorothy says as she appears in the doorway. "We should still have some time. She could still be in the air vents."

"No. No, no. She's right. We - we have to - we -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Just go. We'll catch up."

"M-my gun's over there. There's one bullet in it."

We nod and take her gun, heading out to find the witch.

"Can we be best friends now?"

"Who's Zeke?" Sam asks.

"What?"

"When I came into your room, before I got zapped, I thought you said the name Zeke. Who's that?"

"Um...I think you're still a little punchy, man. Just keep moving."

"I had the weirdest dream when I was out. It was Christmas, and my parents were still alive, and -"

"Dream? Charlie, you died. Don't worry about it though. You're not a real hunter until you've died and come back again."

"Slow down. Why would you think I died?"

"Heaven...it's your dream life. And if you were zapped by the wicked witch, instant death. I would know. She killed me too."

"Okay. Let's rewind here a bit. When did you die?"

"In Oz. My father was obsessed with his work as a man of letters, and then I was born...and nothing changed. He would keep his work a secret, but I was such a curious kid. I was always looking for trouble, looking for the next big adventure."

"I know the feeling."

"I stowed away on one of his cases, wound up in the Emerald City, accidentally got left behind. It was terrifying."

"Well, what happened?"

"I met up with these three freedom fighters, and they thought I was this child of destiny. Chosen to kill the wicked witch. They protected me, and then the witch turned them into -"

"A scarecrow, a tin man, and a lion?"

"And then she hunted me down and killed me."

"Yeah, the never made it to the books."

"Sometimes real life is darker than fiction."

We had searched the entire bunker, but there was no sign of the witch at all.

"Why haven't you moved in?" Dean asks Sam.

"Is now really the time for this Dean?"

"Well, just asking."

"Look, I never had what you had with mom and dad okay?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I don't have any memories of home. And whenever I've tried to make a home of my own, it really hasn't ended well."

"Yeah, but a lifetime of abandoned buildings and crappy motel rooms. I mean, this is about as close to home as we're gonna get, and it's ours."

"And what about the books?" Charlie asks Dorothy.

"Revisionist history. That's my father's way of trying to undo what had happened to me. But I knew the truth. When the witch came to our world, I became a hunter, and my father wrote those silly books."

"Don't you get it? The books aren't silly. They're guidebooks filled with clues he left for you. Haggerty pored through each one, and his research led him to uncover the poppies, so maybe there's something else from the books we can use. Preferably something with a pointy end."

"You are a genius. Come on. We've got to get to the garage."

"There's a garage in this place?! Oh boy."

"Clear." Sam states as there's no sign of the witch where he is. "I got nothing."

"Neither do we." I sigh.

"What do you think? Is she gone?"

"Who knows...Sam!" I exclaim, the witch being behind him.

We can't shoot her, since she has a hold of Sam and we didn't want to miss. So Dean just says screw it and runs towards them both, all three of them toppling over the table and falling to the floor. She touches her fingers to both Sam and Dean's heads and they're eyes glow green for a second before becoming possessed.

"Sam? Dean?" I ask as I walk a little closer.

"Find the girls." Sam says in a deeper voice.

"And kill them all."

"Crap." I mutter, rushing off to find Charlie and Dorothy before they do. "Dorothy! Charlie! Where are you?! We've got a situation on our hands!"

"Yes. I knew those boy scouts would keep it for me."

"Is that..."

"Yeah. He didn't make it. Please be here. Please be here. Yes!" Dorothy says as she finds the ruby slippers.

"I don't believe it. Did you really walk down a brick road in these?"

"No. I never actually wore them. Seemed kind of tacky wearing a dead woman's shoes. Plus I'm no good in heels, you know?"

"I don't suppose we could just wish her away?"

"Sorry. Another thing the books got wrong. But, like the poppies, these have magic from Oz. Sharp magic."

"Oh. Death by shoe?"

"There you are. Wait, we have a garage? Never mind. We have a problem."

"There you are." We hear a deep voice and turn around to see Sam and Dean.

"Was that your Batman voice?" Charlie asks.

Just then their eyes glow green, showing their possessed.

"That's definitely not your batman voice."

"Told you we had a problem."

"It's her. She possessed the both of them."

"I missed you, my pretty."

"Killing you a second time will be just as sweet as the first."

"Guys, I know you're in there. Dean, you can't let the witch do this. If she opens the door, she's going to destroy Oz."

But since he's possessed, he can't think clearly so he grabs her and smashes her into a glass window. In the meantime, the witch has all that she needs to open the door to Oz. She goes to one of the locked doors in the bunker with a cauldron, setting it down and getting everything ready.

"I have no intention of escaping to Oz."

"I'm going to bring my armies here."

Dorothy and a possessed Sam end up fighting each other, while I helped Charlie with Dean. But as of this very moment, the witch has the key and she unlocked the door to reveal Oz itself, laughing as darkness starts to take over.

"Don't worry. You'll join Dorothy right after you watch her die."

"Sorry about the nards Dean." Charlie says before kicking him right where it hurts the most.

"Huh. I was just gonna hit him over the head." I remark as she starts to run away.

"Go. We'll buy you some time." Dorothy says to Charlie, throwing her the other heel.

"Alright, let's see what you pencil necks are made of."

Meanwhile with the witch, she was continuing her spell and the flying monkeys had started to come towards the door.

"Alright, let's do this the old fashioned way."

"My body cannot hurt you Dorothy. But theirs can."

Just then, the witch's eyes glow green and one of the heels was stabbed into the back of her head, Charlie being revealed to have done it. And because of that, Dean and Sam had gone back to normal.

"Now heel." Charlie states, before stabbing the witch with the other heel in the face.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asks in his normal voice.

"Charlie." Dorothy states.

"Brooke..." Dean says, reaching down and helping me up. "What happened, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. You were kind of possessed by the witch and started to fight me, tried to kill me."

With the witch dead, the flying monkeys are still coming so with some struggle and after some admiration of Oz, she starts to close the doors, getting them completely closed before the monkeys could come through. We then appear downstairs as we went looking for Charlie and see her on the catwalk, the key in her hands.

"Ding dong bitches."

After dealing with everything, we kind of forgot that Crowley was still unchained, so back to the dungeon and Sam chained him back up again.

"Really? After all I did with Ms. defying gravity? Bollocks."

Since we found out we had a garage, Dean had stored the Impala in there so it would be safe from anything.

"Baby looks good in here huh?"

"Not bad."

"Dean..."

"Dorothy, I uh...I found something in the archives. Pretty sure it belongs to you."

"You have no idea how odd it is having a series of books written about you."

"Actually I do know, uh, and it's definitely weird. But you know what? End of the day, it's our story, so we get to write it."

"So, thanks for the slumber party."

"Mm."

"And bringing me back from the dead."

"Uh, I didn't."

"Don't B.S. a B. . Am I a zombie now? Do I need to eat brains?"

"No, no, no. You're you. You're gonna be fine, alright? Just um...just keep this between us okay?"

"Alright, but only because you raised me from the dead, which you're going to have to explain to me later."

"Alright."

"Not bad for a bunch of librarians. You mind keeping an eye on my bike for me?"

"Yeah, yeah. As long as you don't mind me taking it for a spin once in a while."

"Deal. Thank you for everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a rebellion to finish. So, you coming or what?" She asks Charlie.

"What? With you? To Oz?"

"Yeah. You said you were looking for adventure. Well here it is Red. Come help me find my damn dog."

"You have no idea what's in Oz. I mean there's flying monkeys, armies of witches. There's all kinds of danger."

"Promise?" She asks before hugging Dean.

"Have fun Charlie." I grin before hugging her as well.

"You need anything just uh...tap your heels together three times okay?"

"Me? What about you crazy kids? You gonna be alright without me? Take care of yourselves guys."

They turn and Dorothy takes the key and unlocks the door, opening it and we see Oz.

"Wow."

The doors then close on themselves, locking Oz away. When we open them again, there's nothing.

"Think she'll be back?"

"Of course. There's no place like home."


	6. Dog Dean Afternoon

At a local Taxidermy shop, a man was working on his latest project, while listening to the game on the radio, his dog by his side.

"Easy Colonel."

Just then there's a crashing sound, like metal, Colonel growls and barks, the man taking a shotgun and going to check out what had made the noise.

"Is anyone here?" He asks as he searches the dark room, ending up scaring himself with the bear that he stuffed.

"Gets me every time." He says as he leaves the room, Colonel barking like crazy.

"What's the matter boy? It's me."

He then turns around to see a man in a cowboy hat and he knocks the gun out of his hands. He sticks his tongue out and it's forked like a snake's.

"What the hell?"

Then the man ends up choking the guy to death, the dog watching everything, the spine ending up split in two. With us however, Sam and I were in the main area of the bunker, Dean coming out of where the bedrooms are.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Kevin. Just poured some buffalo milk down his gob twice."

"Buffalo milk?"

"Yeah, the hangover cure-all."

"Ohhh." I nod.

"It's got everything in it. Except buffalo milk."

"How is that kid still recovering from Branson?"

"What can I say? He's an an amateur. The slippery nipple shots at the Dolly Parton Dixie Stampede nearly killed the guy."

"Okay then."

"Well I got something that's gonna get us back on the road."

"A case?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you're ready for that?"

"Why would I not be ready for that?"

"Aren't you kind of running on empty?

"Yeah, but the last three nights straight, I had eight hours of shut eye. For a hunter, that's like 20. Trust me Dean, I feel good."

"Well that's great and all James Brown, but you're still recovering from the trials. I think you ought to pace yourself you know? And the sooner you heal..." Dean trails off.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you back to your old self."

"We both want you back to your old self."

"I am. Look, Kevin's back on the Heaven spell, Crowley's locked up, we should be out there doing what we do best."

"Well..."

"You want to listen at least? Okay great. Taxidermist named Max Alexander mysteriously crushed to death. Nearly every joint in his body dislocated, every bone broken, poor guy is a human pretzel."

"That's...lovely." I make a face.

"You tell me what's got that kind of strength."

"A demonic luchador?"

"Let's be serious here for a moment Dean, yeah?"

"Shop's a couple hours away in Enid, Oklahoma. We should at least check it out. Unless there's some reason you think we shouldn't."

"That's what I thought." I remark after a few moments of silence, before getting up and heading into the bedroom to change into the usual FBI attire.

We pack what we need, before heading out on the road, heading the couple hours away to the shop. When we get there, we see something on the front of the shop.

"Subtle." Dean states when we see 'scum' in graffiti on the shop's windows, after approaching it.

"Pretty harsh." I add.

"Check that out." Sam points to a symbol drawn into the blood.

"Huh."

Sam takes his phone out and takes a picture of it before we head in.

"Well, the creep factor just skyrocketed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." A local police officer turns and spots us.

"How are you? Agents Michaels, DeVille and Thorn." Sam states as we hold our badges up.

"The body's already been to the morgue. Just wrapping it up with Dave Stephens. He's the one who discovered the body. Such a shame. I used to go hunting with Max. He was a real good egg."

"We're sorry for your loss." I nod.

"Thanks."

"You mind showing my partners around? I just got a couple of questions for Mr. Stephens."

"Okay, come on."

"Dave Stephens?"

"Yeah."

"I just got a couple questions for you if that's alright."

"I'll tell you whatever you need to know. Max was a...a real pal."

"Hunting buddy?"

"Mm. Yeah."

"Lucky guess. So uh, about what time did you discover the body?"

"About 9am...my usual pickup time. I come in every Wednesdays and Sundays to collect the entrails."

"The what?"

"The animal organs."

"Ah."

"After Max would uh..dig them out and work his magic."

"Huh."

"He uh...he was a real artist you know? Strange thing is though, uh...bins were empty this morning."

"Why is that strange?"

"Well because it's a Sunday. Weekend hunts are pretty much a given in this neck of the woods. So they're usually, mm, chock full of guts."

"Ah. Any chance Max could have cleaned them out himself?"

"No. It's a...it's a bio hazard. You can't just...you know, throw the stuff out. You got to burn it."

"Huh. Is there uh...anything else missing from the shop?"

"No. the register was full, and the safe was intact. And all of Max's trophies were still on the walls." The sheriff explains.

"Was there anybody else here when you showed up?"

"No one. Oh, other than uh...the Colonel." Dave refers the the dog that's being loaded into a crate.

"Hmm. Excuse us." Dean says as Sam and I come back.

"So?"

"Okay so uh...we got a thief who's jonesing for animal parts, we got a pagan symbol, and we got a human pretzel."

"Animal parts? Ew."

"Yeah, it all sounds very witch-y. But we weren't able to find a hex bag."

"Not a single one."

"Alright, well let's keep digging. But uh, not here. I don't like the way that one's looking at me." Dean says about the owl.

He leaves fairly quickly and we follow. When we get back into the car, we head off on the road to mind a motel to stay the night in. Once we find one, we check in and get a room, getting settled. Sam however goes right to figuring out what the pagan symbol means.

"Okay uh, that symbol in the graffiti, it's...not wiccan. It's copy written. Local animal rights group, Enid's answer to PETA."

"S.N.A.R.T.? You got to be kidding me."

"Well it makes sense that an animal rights group would have an axe to grind with a taxidermist."

"Why? The animal's already dead."

"That's why...duh."

"Exactly. Hunters are what keeps them in business. Now the question is, are those bleeding hearts actually witches or just hippies?"

"What's the difference?"

Oh my god.

"Well since the symbol wasn't wiccan, I don't think there's witches involved. So, next thing...hippies. I looked into local vegan shops and I found one. Gentle Earth Vegan Bakery. Run by two people, Olivia and Dylan Camrose. Also supporters of S.N.A.R.T."

"It's a lead, it's worth a shot." I nod.

"Man, after we just got settled in."

"You'll live." I state, putting my jacket back on, and then we head out to that vegan bakery.

"Always knew I'd find the source of all evil at a vegan bakery."

"What's that smell?"

"Patchouli. Yeah, mixed with depression from meat deprivation. Hey. You know who wears sunglasses inside? Blind people. And douchebags." Dean states as he spots two people working, wearing sunglasses.

"Really? I don't get you sometimes." I shake my head.

"Olivia and Dylan Camrose?"

"At your service."

"You are two members of S.N.A.R.T.?"

"Founders and co-presidents actually. Uh, can we interest you in some literature?"

"No thank you." I kindly decline.

"Or a flaxseed scone? It's wheat free, gluten free, sugar free, and surprisingly moist."

"Let me stop you right there. Uh, we're here to investigate the death of Max Alexander. A local taxidermist."

"He's...dead?"

"You knew him?"

"Ish. Um...small town."

"Well, he was murdered last night, and a S.N.A.R.T. logo was found at the crime scene. You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

The looks on their faces told it all, they did know something about the logo at the crime scene. So they take a break, and we sit down with them so they can tell us everything.

"His business is funded by hunters, and you know how hunters are. They're selfish dicks who define themselves by what they kill."

"And as animal advocates, we couldn't stand for that."

"So you killed him?"

"Of course not. S.N.A.R.T. doesn't tolerate violence."

"Really? And this is coming from two people who spray paint death threats." I remark.

"It was a scare tactic. We just wanted to spook him."

"Turns out we were the ones who got spooked."

"What does that mean?"

"Well last night, when we were tagging the joint, we heard this nose."

"A hissing noise."

"It freaked us out, so we ran out into the alley."

"But someone attacked us."

"Sprayed us in the eyes with mace."

"And it's not like we could go to the cops."

"So now we look like total douchebags. Because we have to wear our sunglasses inside." Olivia states, before they take off their sunglasses so we can see what happened to their eyes from the mace last night.

We kind of motion for them to put their glasses back on, and we thank them for their time before heading back to the motel, where we go right to research on what could have caused the look of their eyes and around them.

"Found something." I state, and Sam comes right over and looks at what I found.

"What is it?"

"Necrosis."

"Necrosis?"

"Premature death of tissues. That's why their eyes were all messed up. And it's not caused by mace."

"Alright, what caused it?"

"Right here. Blunt force, radiation, venom."

"Venom?"

"As in 'snake'?"

"Well the taxidermist was constricted. Olivia and Dylan heard hissing, and they were sprayed in the eyes."

"By venom."

"By venom."

"Okay so what are we talking here? Some sort of a freaky ass snake monster?"

"Maybe. The weird thing is, snakes either envenomate or constrict. No snake does both."

"Correction. Freaky ass, mega snake monster."

"It could be a Vetala."

"Yeah, but they're not afraid to sink their fangs in. Taxidermist was bite free. It doesn't really fit the profile."

"Right. So..."

"So, call Kevin. Have him look some stuff up."

Meanwhile at the animal shelter, the guy with the cowboy hat walks in and up to the front desk.

"Aren't you early dude?"

The guy just stares and slips the guy $100, before going to the animal cages. He goes over to the cat cages and starts to load up a sack with them. The guy in the front hears the dogs and cats, but thinks nothing of it...until things get crazy and he sees the guy in the cowboy hat eat one of the cats.

"Dude! You said you were from a perfume company."

When the cowboy hate guy looks up, he has cat eyes and his nails turn to claws and he kills the guy who came in. We of course heard about it the next day and set out to see what happened.

"Claw marks."

"Yeah. The cops said all the cats went missing."

"Right. So yesterday, we're dealing with some sort of a snake monster. Today it's killer kitty."

"I don't know."

"Hey. Why does that mutt look familiar?" Dean asks, making us stop by one of the cages.

"That was the taxidermist's dog."

"So he's been at both crime scenes?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he's a suspect. You know may.." Dean stops when an officer walks by.

"..could be a skinwalker, maybe a shapeshifter."

"Doesn't really look like a monster to me."

"Yeah, looks harmless."

"One way to find out." Dean says, pulling out a silver coin. "Come here boy. Hey. This isn't gonna hurt at all. Unless it hurts" He adds, putting the coin to the skin.

"Not a shifter."

"I guess we can uh, rule out killer."

"Do you agents need any further assistance?" The sheriff asks, coming in.

"Officer, I think we're okay. Thanks."

"Alright, well let me know."

"Officer. Excuse me. Uh, can I borrow your hat?" Dean asks, and the barking stops.

When he goes to put the hat on, the dog barks like crazy and stops when he removes the hat.

"Good luck getting adopted."

"Okay, so The Colonel's not a suspect."

"Yeah, but he's a witness. Hey boy, you speak sign language?"

"That's monkeys."

"Huh?"

"You know what? This is gonna sound crazy. I read this book once about this guy who tried to teach his dog to speak after it witnessed a murder."

"Really?"

"It worked?"

"No."

"But he wrote a book about it?"

"Yeah well, he doesn't have what we have. Kevin. Hey, it's me. How do we speak to a dog? Uh huh. Yeah, tell me everything." Sam says as he starts to walk off.

"Let's make sure we can take Colonel with us."

"I got it." I nod, going to see if we could take him.

After I had asked, we were allowed to take him. I was given a leash and walked back to Dean.

"Got it all taken care of. We can take him."

Dean opens the cage and clips the leash to a collar that was put on him and we walk him out of the shelter, and outside. I sit in the back of the car with Colonel and we head back to the motel so Sam can get whatever it is to help us hear Colonel talk.

"An Inuit spell."

"Who know the uh, men of letters had it's own Eskimo section?"

"And it's supposed to let us communicate with The Colonel?"

"Yeah well...that's the plan. Kevin said it's like a sort of human/animal mind meld."

"Meaning?"

"If it works, we should be able to read The Colonel's thoughts."

"Ew, that looks nasty." I say about what Sam was poured into a glass.

"Alright, I'll do it. You got enough on your plate." Dean says, taking the glass.

"Like what?"

"Uh, like...you're tired. You're on the mend, okay? Plus you...you've got a sensitive stomach. Last thing we need is you chucking this stuff up. Huh? Doesn't look so bad." He says before drinking it, and I kind of make a face watching.

"I was wrong. Come on. Ha! Deila her me. Dag eru nokkrar vitur orum. Alright, let's get this party started. Tell me everything you know. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Tough crowd."

Colonel just whines and lifts his head up and barks. Dean just shakes his head 'no'. We thought that the spell didn't work, so we got some lunch and listened to some music, maybe having to wait a bit for the spell to kick in.

"So what do we do now? The spell didn't work, and it's been long enough for anything to kick in."

"Call Kevin. Spell tasted like ass and was a bust."

"At least it didn't affect your appetite. Jeez."

"Yeah."

_Change the station. Change the station._

"What?"

"What?"

"You...shut up. It's working!"

"What...finally!"

"It...go!"

"Say that again."

_You call this classic rock? Next thing you know, they'll be playing Styx. And Dennis DeYoung? A punk._

"Dennis DeYoung's not a punk. He's Mr. Roboto bitch."

"Why are you arguing with the dog about Styx?"

"Yeah, I mean aren't you supposed to be finding out what he saw?"

"Wh...uh, yeah. Um, hey boy. What were you trying to tell us about the cowboy hat?"

_The douchewheel who killed my best friend was wearing a cowboy hat._

"And the pothead too?"

_Yup. Same guy killed both._

"Ask about the cats." Sam says as he tosses his trash into the bin.

"Yeah uh..." Dean trails off, retrieving the trash and giving it back to Sam, in result him getting weird looks from us. "...and what about the cats?"

_I don't know._

"I don't want this." Sam states about the trash.

_I couldn't see much. I didn't exactly have the best view in the orphanage. Oh, but I could smell him. Guy reeked of red meat, dish washing detergent and tiger balm._

"Huh."

"So, what's he saying?" Sam asks, tossing the trash away again, only to have Dean retrieve it again.

"Uh, that the...the guy, he smelled like ground chuck and soap suds and old lady cream."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asks, holding the trash up.

"I don't know. Oh what are you laughing at?

_Uh..._

Colonel then starts barking and then Dean gets up in a hurry and goes to the window with him.

"Hey! Hey, hey! Yeah! You! You! Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, you! You! You! You!"

"Um..." I trail off. "..is he acting like a dog?" I question.

"Uh, Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"I think the spell worked. In fact, I think it worked a little too well."

"What?"

"I think...you might be a dog."

"What?"

"You're scratching your head, you're...barking at the mailman, you're playing fetch." Sam says, tossing the garbage away again, causing Dean to look at it and then not go after it.

He turns to us and starts to whimper like a dog would.

"Ruh roh."

"I'll call Kevin." I say as I take my phone out and do so. "Hey Kevin. Yeah, we have a problem. Dean did that spell, and he's kind of acting like a dog. Yeah, playing fetch, scratching his head, barking at the mailman. Yeah sure. Here Sam." I hand my phone to him and while Kevin is looking up why Dean is exhibiting this behavior, he can tell Sam why.

Dean has since got up and sat on one of the beds, staring at Colonel.

"Yeah. No, that...okay. Alright. Thanks. So, apparently the Inuit spell has some side effects."

"Oh, well that would have been nice to know before I downed it. What kind of side effects?"

"When you mind meld with an animal, it's...possible to start exhibiting some of it's behavior."

"Explains the fetch and mailman thing." I nod.

_Don't look at me Hoss. It ain't my fault._

"Well how long am I gonna have the urge to..."

_...sniff butts?_

"Oh, whoa. Hey. I don't have the urge to sniff butts."

_Yet._

"Do you really h-have the..."

"No! come on!"

"Well, Kevin doesn't know how long it'll last. It's not like it's an exact science, you know? But hopefully, when the spell wears off, so will the side effects." Sam explains as Dean grabs a chocolate bar and goes to eat it.

_I wouldn't eat that if I were you. Chocolate? Seriously._

Dean then stops eating the chocolate, spitting out the piece that was already in his mouth.

"Alright, so now that you can hear his thoughts. You think maybe we should go back and see if we can figure anything else out?"

"That's actually not a bad idea. Let's go."

Colonel is leashed and we get ready to go, before heading out to the parking lot.

_Where we headed?_

"Back to the shelter."

_To sniff out more clues, maybe dig up something we missed?_

"Alright, one more doggy pun out of you, and I'm gonna have your nuts clipped."

_I hate to break it to you Hoss. My sack's emptier than Santa's after Christmas._

Just then as we were approaching the car, we saw bird poop land right on the windshield.

"Oh gross. That's why I don't like birds sometimes.

"Aw, are you kidding me? Hey dick move, pigeon." Dean says to the pigeon on the light post above the car.

_Screw you ass hat._

"Did..."

"What?"

"Wait a minute. Can I hear all animals?"

_Yep. Animals have a universal language...like Esperanto. But this one actually caught on._

_And I'm just getting started too. Brewing a real big one. Ha. Bet your ride's gonna look sweet in white._

"What's he saying?"

"You...he's being a douchebag!"

_Who you calling douchebag, douchebag?_

"Oh, shut it you winged rat!"

I can't help but snicker at the fact that he's arguing with a pigeon of all animals.

"Dude, what?"

"Just calm down. Just get in the car."

_Ha ha. That's right Sally. Go cry to mama._

"Oh, that's it you son of a bitch!" Dean says, pulling out his gun and goes to shoot the pigeon, but Sam and I quickly stop him, hiding the gun.

"Ooh! Dean! Hey! Get in the car."

As we leave, we head back to the shelter and as we're pulling in along with Colonel, Dean has his head sticking out the window. I shake my head, and laugh to myself before Sam comes to a stop and we all get out.

"I think it's probably best to leave Colonel in the car."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, all the windows are open."

"You think we like that?"

"We?"

"You think because the windows are open that, that's some sort of a treat huh? No, the dog's coming in."

_Respect._

After he gets Colonel out of the car, we start to head in, but stop because they stop and we look in the direction they're looking and there's another dog, clearly a female.

_Yeah baby._

"You said it."

"Dean..."

"Yeah." He snaps out of it and we head in, going straight to the cages.

"So, what else can you tell me about the man in the cowboy hat?"

_Honestly, I couldn't see much. Damn cataracts. And you know no one's going to pay for my surgery. Just another casualty of the system I guess. I don't belong here you know. I'm pedigreed._

"Well I'm sure you'll be out of here soon."

_Please. I'm 14._

"Good luck...ma'am."

_Once a day they clean these cages. Once a day!_

"Okay."

_A biscuit. Just one biscuit._

_I need a Raquel Welch poster and a rock hammer._

_I'm shaking the fence boss. Still shaking the fence._

_Over here!_

_I was framed!_

_Shaking the fence boss. Still shaking the fence!_

"So, find anything out?"

"Hardly. And I'm not getting any clues...just a bunch of complaints."

_Hey, pretty boy. Over here._

"Yeah, uh, sorry pal. I'm done for the day."

_But I saw everything!_

Dean looks at us and then heads over to the cage where the Yorkshire Terrier is, and we follow.

_And I'll tell you, but...it'll cost you._

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm being extorted by a dog. Well what do you want? What? Beggin' Strips? Snausages?"

_Bitch please. If I'm gonna rat someone out, it's got to be worth my while. I want...a belly rub ._

"You...alright."

_Not from you, sweetie. From that big one. Over there. Hi!_

"He wants a belly rub."

"Yeah? And?"

"From you."

"Seriously?"

"It's the only way he'll talk Sam."

"Fine." She sighs, unhooking the cage and picking him up, starting the belly rub.

_Ohh, a..a cowboy hat, leather pants, the dude's a total closet case._

"Okay, what else can you tell me about the guy, other than his outfit?"

_Um, he was carrying a burlap sack for the cats._

"What does he want with the cats?"

_Ooh, attaboy, yes. Hell if I know. But he took all of them, except for the one he ate._

"Ew."

"What?"

"Apparently our guy has a sweet tooth for kitty cats."

"That guy is sick." I make a face.

_Oh. Oh, and the sack had something written on it._

"Okay, what did it say? Hey come on. We had a deal."

_Well you tell that to the tall drink. He's the one who stopped rubbing._

"Sam."

"Hand cramps."

"He's not talking."

_Attaboy. It said 'Avant-Garde Cuisine'. Lucky for you, I read French._

_That's a cafe on Main Street. No dogs allowed._

"Well no wonder he smelled like hamburgers and dish soap. We got to get downtown. Apparently our guy works at a restaurant."

_Whoa..oh, yeah. No, no, wait, wait, wait. Sure you don't want to adopt me?_

"No thanks. Uh, we'll pass."

_No, I'm not above licking feet. Hey big'un! Come back here!_

"Hey hold up."

"What's the matter?"

_Best belly rub I ever had._

Just then Dean goes over to all the cages, letting the dogs go free.

_Freedom!_

_I left a surprise in there for Animal Control._

_I didn't peg you for a softy._

_Going home. I'm going home. Honey, I'm coming home. Yeah, I'm coming home._

_I'm going home!_

_Bacon! Bacon! Bacon!_

"Aww, you let them all free. Look at you with the weak spot for shelter dogs." I grin.

"They don't deserve to be here. Now let's get to the restaurant."

By the time we got there, pulling up to the back of course because we saw that the restaurant was closed, it was nightfall. We get out and Sam picks the lock and we go inside.

"I'm sorry. Who can afford to be closed on Monday these days?"

"Homicidal maniac?"

"Yeah."

"Nutsy, out of his mind maniac."

"Hey." Sam says and we end up finding a storage room.

"Check this out."

"Chef Leo."

"Think he's our guy?"

"It's okie town. Lots of dudes wear cowboy hats.

We then proceed to snoop around, seeing if we could find anything.

"Whoa. Oxycodone, Tramadol, Methadone."

"Someone likes to be drugged up."

"Guess he likes to cook comfortably numb."

"Yeah, apparently."

_Help us._

_Please mister. _

_Over here._

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounded like little kids."

_Help. If you don't free us, the chef will eat us._

_He's not lying._

_We're in a cage!_

Dean then takes off the sheet where he sees it and sees rats.

"Eat you?"

_Look in the refrigerator behind you._

_Yeah, behind you. _

_In the fridge._

"Hey. Owl brains. Cheetah liver. Grizzly heart."

"Ah, a spell book. Shamanism."

That sparks my interest and I walk over, taking a look at the book myself.

"Well, what's a chef doing dabbling with witchcraft?"

"It says here whatever animal organ you ingest with the right mix of hoo doo and spices, you temporarily gain the power of that animal."

"Odd. Haven't heard that one before."

"So, okay, if you're munching on owl brains..."

"Your head spins around like the Exorcist?"

"Close. Bolsters your IQ. Okay, eat a cheetah liver for speed, bear heart for strength."

"Okay, if he's chowing down on this stuff."

"It would make sense why he constricted the taxidermist. And clawed the guy at the shelter."

"Well, no offense, but why would he want to eat you guys?" Dean asks the rats.

_Uh, we have collapsible spines._

_We do. Promise_

"Look at this."

"Hmm?"

"Lion liver plus eagle heart. Rattlesnake fangs plus anaconda blood. Baboon brains plus black widow abdomen. He's mixing ingredients."

"What the hell for?"

Just then we hear a clanging noise and go out to investigate it.

_Shoo! Quiet!_

_Don't shush me!_

_You be quiet. _

_I am quiet now._

We go into the kitchen and find someone there, clearly working.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're from the Health Department. Stopped by for inspection."

"I wasn't aware we had one scheduled."

"Yeah, no, you wouldn't be. That's the point. Besides, I thought you were closed."

"We are. Chef's having a private dinner. In fact, he'll be here any minute."

"Oh. Well then. In that case, kitchen's shut down."

"Shut down? Why?"

"Because, uh, y..you're both in clear violation of penal code 8.14."

"Out. Come on. Get out. Both of you. We'll let you know. Alright. We'll take the front, you take the back."

"Do we even know how to kill this guy?"

"Well, empty one of these in his head. See what it does." Dean says, referring to his gun.

Just as Dean and I go to the front, there's a metal clang again, sparking Sam's attention. There's a thud too and then he goes to find out what it is. Little does he know, the chef had camouflaged himself into the wall like a chameleon and id a sneak attack, lashing Sam's neck, making him bleed out.

"Chameleons aren't that bad. Kind of taste like chicken."

As Sam is bleeding out, Zeke comes through and heals him, before turning back into Sam.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"D...do what?"

"Don't play coy. I want to know what you are. Oh screw the sharktopus. You're my main course." He says before knocking Sam out.

After knocking Sam out, he dragged him into the kitchen, leaving him laying there on the floor as he sharpened some knives and such. Dean and myself had made our way to the kitchen to find the chef sharpening those knives, but stops when we get close.

"Why does it smell like dog in here?" Chef Leo asks before turning to face us.

"That smell's coming from you." He says to Dean.

Dean shoots at him first, but he misses and then the chef throws a meat cleaver at him, but thankfully Dean ducks that. A fight then ensues between the two, but not before he comes after me and throws me into some kitchenware.

"All dogs should be leashed." Leo says as he takes an electrical cord and ties Dean up to the beam in the middle of the room.

"What did you do to my brother?"

"Your brother? What was your mom smoking when she had you two? He's fine. He's just taking a little cat nap before dinner. I've never had human heart before. Heard it's a bit chewy. Good job I'm not a fussy eater."

"You're sick."

"I've been told that twice."

"No, no. not in the head. I, uh...well, you are that too, but I mean sick like cancer."

"Well I guess dogs really can sniff it out. Stage IV carcinoma."

"Huh. So that's why you're doing this. What happened? Draw the short stray, decided to break bad?"

"See, when I was diagnosed, I was way past standard treatment. No one could save me. But then with the help of a Pawnee shaman and a zoo membership, I found a cure, albeit a temporary one. Cancer always came back."

"You start experimenting with different organs huh? Traded in the single serving food for a combo platter."

"Well what can I say? Combination therapy works. I felt stronger, and the effects lasted longer."

"And if you smoke a few innocent people in the process, well hell, at least you felt better."

"Well, I didn't mean to kill anyone...at first. But if people got in my way, they became collateral damage. Guess you eat enough predators, you start to become one. You are what you eat, right?"

"And you really think the power you hold over other people's lives can make up for what you lack in your own?"

"So dog boy, what do I need to eat to take you down, huh?"

"You don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do want to do this. See I'm gonna kill you, work up a nice appetite, eat your girlfriend over there, and then I'm gonna eat your brother. I mean, I don't know what the hell he is, but with healing powers like that, who cares? He could cure me. Ah. Dog on sort of dog." He says, holding up a wolf heart.

"Rahuraar, sakuriisat iisat a ti'pah kaawakit. 'A tarahkista'u...a raah." He finishes the spell before biting into the wolf heart.

At the same time, Dean had gotten free and grabbed the meat cleaver off the beam and went to hit him with it, but he knocked it away, and Dean pushed him away. The chef then turned around and his teeth had changed into a wolf's. That's when Dean started to run and Chef Leo ran after him. I had come to just as they had run out, getting the strength to get up, I started to run after them. They had gone out to the back, the door closing behind them.

"Sorry. Wolf trumps dog."

"Maybe. But not a whole pack." Dean says, whistling and Colonel and all the dogs he had let loose earlier came running.

Chef Leo then tries to hurry back inside, but I had gotten there and locked the door, smirking at him. He then tries to climb the fence, but can't and then gets mauled by all the dogs. Kind of a nasty sight and I had to look away at times, but he was soon killed. Once he was killed, I unlocked the door and let Dean in.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I nod. "Thank god it's over now."

"Right. Now let's go make sure Sam's alright."

I nod and we hurry to the kitchen to make sure he's alright. He's still laying there knocked out.

"Hey. For the love of god Sammy. Hey, Sammy. Zeke. Whoever the hell you are. Hey. Come on. Don't make me lick your damn face. Hey." He shakes him and he wakes up.

"Oh thank god you're alright Sam." I sigh.

"Come on." Dean says and we help Sam up to his feet.

"So what do we do with Colonel?" I ask as we head back out to the car.

"Well we can't bring him on the road with us. Not a good place for a dog to be. Put him up for adoption again. And I know the right people to give him to."

"When you called up about adopting him, we couldn't believe it."

"Aren't you the sweetest?"

_Ugh. Back off, tofu-breath._

"Oh, you must be starving. Lucky for you, I baked some vegan doggy cupcakes.

_I'm gonna be pooping wheat grass with these two._

"Look, I know they're hippie freaks, but they're gonna give you a good home...one that you deserve."

_Yeah, yeah._

"Wish we could take you on the road with us, but it's no life for a dog."

_Don't sweat it. I get carsick anyway. I was afraid to tell you earlier, but I barfed in your backseat._

"You..."

_What?_

"I'm gonna miss you buddy."

_I'll miss you too. And by the way, as an honorary dog, there's something you should know. Dog's aren't really man's best friend._

"What are you talking about?"

_I know it sounds like a conspiracy theory, but the real reason we were put here was to..._

Then Colonel just starts barking.

"Put here to do what?" Dean asks, but he can no longer hear him talk anymore, just barking.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. Oh, now the spell wears off?! Okay."

He says bye to Colonel one last time before coming back out to Sam and I, where Sam was waiting outside the car, while I was sleeping in the backseat.

"How did it go?"

"Well, bad news is I'm gonna miss the fleabag. Good news is, it looks like the spell is finally wearing off. You okay? The Stetson man got you pretty good."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I...I just, uh...I can't stop thinking about what he said."

"Oh come on Sammy. Guy was out of his freaking gourd."

"Yeah, but, I mean, why...why would he ask that? Why...why did he want to know what I was?"

"Who the hell knows? He was all jacked up on juice you know? He was possessed by...by something he couldn't control. It was...it was just a matter of time before it completely took over. You can't reason with crazy, right?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I do. Trust me Sam. You got nothing to worry about."

And then they get into the car, as I was sleeping in the back after a long night, pulling out of the parking lot of the vegan bakery.


	7. Heaven Can't Wait

**Rexford, Idaho**

There's a man in an old, abandoned building he's made home, listening to a crisis hot line on the phone.

"Sir? Sir can you hear me? Please...please just say something. Are you still there? Keep talking, and I can help you through this. Please sir, if you can hear me, stay on the phone. It may feel hopeless right now, but...but you called the hot line for a reason. There's some part of you that still wants to live...some part that knows suici-" She gets cut off by the man hanging up the phone.

He then opens a drawer and takes out a gun he had there, cocking it and holding it to his head, ready to kill himself. But then he looks at a picture of a woman and child and starts to break down, putting the gun down and back in the drawer. He then hears floorboards creak and turns to see if anyone's there. Another man comes out from hiding.

"Who are you? Did the lady from the hot line send you?"

"No. You did."

He then steps forward and puts a hand over the man's face which ends up lighting up pink. The whole room glows pink and then he explodes.

In the meantime at a gas station, Cas is working, renamed as Steve. He watches two other men in the store as they're getting coffee, mimicking everything they do.

"Morning Steve."

"Bill. High...five."

"Sorry I'm late. I had to drop the baby off at daycare, then hit every red light on the way here, but I guess I shouldn't have worries. Place looks great. Coffee urns."

"Uh, full."

"Dairy case."

"Stocked."

"Okay, Steve, last question. Where have you been all my life? You're not like the other sales associates. There's...something different about you."

"I can assure you there's...there's not."

"I know these things. You're...mm. You're special."

She disappears into the back to get ready to work while Cas takes the top newspaper seeing the headlining story of the man that had blown up the night before.

"That's your big news, is that you translated the tablet into...doodles?" Sam asks Kevin as we're looking at the translations that Kevin gave us.

"Yeah, what is all this anyway, I don't understand it."

"It's Cuneiform. I...I hit a wall translating the tablet into English. But I found an ancient codex linking angel script to proto-elamite cuneiform, and I was able to translate the tablet and the footnotes into elamite, which is..."

"Doodles."

"It's extinct."

"Well, can you read it?"

"No one can. Scholars have tried for centuries."

"So it's a dead end?"

"Great." I sigh as we put down the doodle translations.

"Not quite. Now, most proto-elamite is abstract, but I was able to decipher one phrase from Metatron's footnotes. Falling angels."

"I think we've already got that covered, and it's already happened. "

"Brooke..."

"What? He's just speaking of what's already happened. We want to know how to fix it and put them all back in Heaven." I say, getting frustrated as I sit.

"Just relax alright? We're all frustrated here, and it's going to do no good to get pissed off right now." Dean tries to calm me down.

"So, the footnotes refer to Metatron's spell?" Sam asks.

"Maybe."

"Okay." Sam sighs, before going over to the bookcase and grabbing a few books. "Well, maybe if we can decipher the footnotes, then we can reverse the spell and..."

"Put those winged dicks back to Heaven. Where do we start?"

"Research." Sam states, putting a book down in front of each of us. "We comb through the library, see if we can find anything else on elamite."

"Zimmerman's Encyclopedia of Extinct Languages Volume 1: Adai To Atakapa. How many volumes are there?"

"24. Don't worry, we've got them all."

"Awesome."

Just then, Dean's phone goes off as the rest of us go through the books to look up the elamite.

"There is a god." Dean says jokingly as he answers his phone. "Hello."

"I may have a case for you. Four missing in Rexford, Idaho. Presumed dead, but no bodies have been released to loved ones. And there were reports of a strange substance at the scenes."

"Oh, well, hello to you too Cas. How are you?"

"I...am busy."

"Alright. So how do you want to do this? You want to meet up at the latest scene? You want me to pick you up? What?"

"Um, I've got my hands full over here." He replies as he tries to fix the slushee machine he just basically let all of the blue slushee out of. "I just...um..."

"Cas? Hello?"

"...thought you would want to know about the case." He hangs up so he can fix the problem.

"Hey, are you sure everything's..." Dean says, but there's the click of him hanging up. "Okay."

"So who was that?" I ask as he comes back to the table.

"Come on, you're gonna come with me for this. Pack some stuff up."

"Dean, what's going on? Who was that?"

"Cas." He says as he heads towards the bedrooms.

"Cas?" I ask, causing the three of us to get up and follow.

"So, he said nothing about where he is or...or what he's been doing?"

"This is Cas. In case you forgot, he's not exactly Chatty Cathy."

"And you're not even gonna see him when you're in Idaho?"

"Well like I said, as long as he's catnip for angels, he's keeping his distance."

"So...then what's the point Dean? I mean, it's barely even a case."

"That's why we're just gonna go have a little look-see, and we're not gonna waste a whole lot of manpower on a big pile of nada."

"In other words, a perfect excuse to bail out on research."

"You got me." Dean agrees before we head out the door.

"Hey Steve, I found this in the supply closet. Do you know whose it is?" The woman who walked in earlier asked as she showed Cas the bag of toothpaste and a toothbrush.

"Um...that's mine. Thanks."

"I also found a rolled up sleeping bag behind the tool locker."

"Yes, I wanted to be thorough with inventory, so I worked late last week, and taking a nap here was easier than going back home to my bed. Which I...I have, of course...a bed...and a home."

"Wow Steve. You're so...responsible. I've been afraid to ask. I...I don't want to take advantage of you as my employee, and I certainly don't want to jeopardize our working relationship. But as a working single mom, it's hard enough to get a date, let alone meet a really great guy. And tomorrow's my night off, and I know you're off too, and I was just wondering if there's any change you're...free tomorrow night?"

"Um...yes? Yes."

"You're the best!"

In the meantime after making the trip to Idaho, Dean and I had made our way to the crime scene of where the man disappeared.

"So uh, four missing?" Dean asks as we're lead up to the roped off house to go inside.

"Four dead. Just got confirmation."

"And uh, any common threads you can think of?"

"Well, Joe in there had the suicide hot line on speed dial. The gal before him was a shut in. Had enough antidepressants in her medicine cabinet to stock a pharmacy. The first victims, a married couple out of Sugar City. Pretty much a walking billboard for no fault divorce."

"Were they all basket cases?"

"If you asked me to make a list of this county's saddest sacks, these four would've been right on top."

"Huh."

"Alright, so four unhappy people, one of them definitely suicidal. But you've ruled out suicide?"

"You're gonna want to put these on." He says, giving us gloves and everything to protect ourselves as we walked inside.

"Oh my...what happened in here?"

"This look like suicide to you?"

"Blood?"

"If the tests come back same as the others, it's everything. Blood, skin, hair, nails, internal organs, even clothing fibers...like these poor souls got run through the world's finest wood chipper."

"What about witnesses?"

"Same as the rest. Neighbors reported some kind of a pink flash. By the time we got here, all that was left was...this."

"But pink though? Looks like a powder thing blew up for something. Everything blowing up at once can't cause a pink color right?"

"We honestly don't know."

After poking around the crime scene for a bit, we leave and get back into the Impala, leaving. We stop somewhere to change before stopping at a gas station, which Dean realizes Cas works at. He then calls Sam and asks how the research is going.

"Yea, we're almost through the texts over here. We got nothing."

"Have you tried professor Morrison?"

"Yeah, he's unreachable. He took a sabbatical to live amongst the trobrianders of Papua New Guinea. Needless to say, we're pretty burnt."

"Well, there's one guy there who is nothing if not well rested."

"Crowley?"

"I'm just saying. We're not keeping him chained up for the one liners."

"It's worth a shot I guess."

"Just be careful, alright? Don't fall for any of his quid pro quo crap."

"Noted. So, what about you guys? How's Cas' lead panning out?"

"Four victims suddenly exploded. We tried EMF, we've looked for hex bags, sulfur...nada."

"Spontaneous combustion? Maybe the Thules?"

"No no no. We already ruled them out. The bodies were vaporized. They weren't burned."

"That sounds like a real case. Dean, I should be there."

"No man. That's...that's uh...not necessary. No, I uh...we got this one covered."

"He dumped me, Jace. In the cafeteria. In front of everyone. It's just like...who does that, you know? Like, why couldn't he just dump me on Facebook like a normal person? I've been destroyed. Socially and romantically totaled." A girl at the local high school says as she's on the phone to a friend. "I know. Just so embarrassed Jace. I could just die."

"I can help with that." The man from the night before shows up and he too makes the girl explode, pink going everywhere.

But back at the gas station where we were, Cas was working the register.

"Good day, ma'am." He says after handing a customer her lottery ticket. "And good luck."

Little did Cas know, we were behind her in line, and we had stepped up next once she left.

"I'll have some beef jerky and a pack of menthols."

"What are you two doing here?"

"Gee, it's nice to see you too Cas."

"It's Steve now. And...you...you surprised me."

"Well, the feeling is mutual. I mean, I knew you had to lay low from the angel threat, but uh, wow! This is some cover."

"My grace is gone, what did you expect? Do you have any idea how hard it was? When I fell to Earth, I didn't just lose my powers. I..."

"You what?" I ask.

"I had nothing. Now...I'm a sales associate."

"A sales associate?"

"Hey Steve, sign here." A man comes up with a clipboard.

"I'm responsible for inventory, sales, customer service. I keep this place..."

"Thank you."

"Thank you. Clean and presentable. And when my manager's busy, I even prepare the food."

"Wow. So you went from fighting heavenly battles to nuking taquitos?"

"Nachos too."

"I've been politely asking for reading material for weeks, and this is what you bring me?" Crowley asks as Sam gives him Kevin's doodle translations. "Pass."

"Can you read elamite or not?"

"It's by no means my favorite of the ancient tongues, but yes."

"Will you help us read it?"

"Why on Earth would I?"

"Because I was there that night. I saw what humanity did to you. Like it or not, there's a little part of you that's not a douche."

"Sorry, Moose. To the last drop."

"Crowley, the only reason you're alive is because my brother thought you would be useful. So far you've done jack. Back to plan 'B' I guess."

"Which is?"

"Give you up tp Abaddon."

"You think you can threaten me with that hack?! She's all fury, no finesse."

"I'm not so sure. Our last encounter with Abaddon, she was uh...she was pretty terrifying. Scarier than you've been in years."

"Bring that to me." Crowley says about the translations, and Sam does only for Crowley to crumple it up and throw it in his face.

"This is not you man. You are above this. Come on."

"No Dean. I'm not. I failed at being an angel. Everything I ever attempted came out wrong. But here, at least I have a shot at getting things right. I guess you can't see it. But there's a real dignity in what I do...a human dignity."

"Hate to interrupt you guys, but Steve? Customer had an accident in the men's room."

"I'm on it."

"Oh and tonight...7:00 at my place work for you?"

"Great."

"You're the best!"

"That's what this is about!"

"What?"

"The girl."

"Ooooh, Cas has got a crush on someone." I grin.

"No Dean. It's not. Nora...she's a very nice woman, I'm pretty sure she's not a reaper intent on killing me, and she's asked me out. Going on dates...that's something human do right?"

"Yeah. I mean my dates usually end when I run out of singles, but uh yeah."

I scoff and smack him on the arm.

"Is that one of the reasons why we haven't been on a date in a while?"

Before he could answer though, his phone goes off.

"This is Agent Lee Ermey. We'll be right there. There was another kill over at the high school. You coming Cas?"

"I wouldn't be much use. I don't have my powers."

"So? We've never had powers."

"You two are hunters."

"And you're a hunter in training, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. You said I sucked."

"I didn't say that. I said that there was uh, uh, you know, room for improvement. Come on."

"Alright, my shift's over in five minutes and my date's not until later so..."

"Attaboy! We'll go get the car."

"Not just yet. I have to clean the bathroom."

After he had cleaned the bathroom, we had gotten the car and Cas got in, then we headed off to the high school. We show our badges to the police so that we could get through and we find the same guy we questioned earlier. Dean and I head there while Cas checks out the pink stuff all over the side of the bus.

"One second we're talking, and the next, she just...stops. And then everyone in the cafeteria freaks, rushing and pointing out the window at...could...could that really be her?"

"And nobody saw anybody else at the scene...a man, a woman, anything unusual?"

The girl just shakes her head.

"Was your friend depressed?" I ask.

"Depressed?"

"Any thoughts of suicide?"

"Ew. No. I mean, she was kind of bummed that dick bag Travis broke up with her in front of the whole school."

"Kind of bummed?"

"Yeah. Like more bummed than when she got a 'C' on a quiz, And...less bummed than when her parents split up. Kind of...bummed."

"Excuse us." Dean says as he gets my attention and we go and find Cas since he had disappeared, and we end up finding him by the car.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"I've seen this before."

"You have?"

"What? Where?"

"In Heaven."

"An angel did this?"

"It's no ordinary angel. Guys, this is bad. This is very bad."

"What do you mean very bad?" I ask as he gets into the car.

"On the battlefields of Heaven, there was a special class of angel, the Rit Zien. It's Enochian for 'Hands of Mercy'. They functioned like medics. They tended to the wounded. They healed those who could be healed. But for the mortally wounded, those who were past saving, the Rit Zien's job was to put them down."

"But the granulated bodies?"

"This was their special ability. They had this way of smiting that was so quick and so total that it rendered death virtually painless."

"Yeah, but these aren't wounded angels that they're vaporizing, they're people."

"Right. I don't know. The Rit Zien home in on pain, it's like a beacon to them. So when this angel fell to Earth, he heard the victims' cries, their anguish, same as he'd hear an angel's in Heaven. He's continuing his heavenly work down here. One suffering human at a time."

"Yeah, but this last victim was not suffering. She was just a normal, moody kid."

"But he just got here. The ebb and flow of human emotion...Dean, I've been on Earth for a few years, and I've only begun to grasp it. To him, pain is pain."

"So everybody's fair game?"

"Seems so."

"Alright, well we got to stop him."

"You two have to stop him."

"You're scared."

"It's different now Dean. Everything feels different."

"You're right. Alright, we'll track down this uh, Kevorkian wannabe, and we'll put him down."

"Okay."

"You stay safe and go on that date alright? Go live a normal life."

"Okay."

"Well?" Dean asks when Cas doesn't get out.

"I need a ride."

"Right."

"I'll do it. But I want something in return." Crowley says as Sam comes back in, about the translations.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"A telephone call. Come on Moose. Even Dahmer got one telephone call."

"Seriously? You want to let Crowley communicate with Abaddon?" Kevin questions as Sam tells him what Crowley wants, after returning upstairs. "A kind and a power made knight of hell isn't enough for you? Want to throw a demonic team up into the mix?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I don't trust Crowley either. But I can't honesty see him working with Abaddon. He hates her too much."

"You said it. You can't trust him.

"We don't have to. Look Crowley's bound. We end the call whenever we want. Even if he wanted to give Abaddon information, he has none to give her. He doesn't even know where the bunker is."

"He says he can decrypt the translation? What if he's lying?"

"You're right. We're gonna need proof."

"What are these?" Sam asks as they return to Crowley with the translations, sliding one page in front of him.

"Ingredients."

"More specific."

"Ingredients for a spell. Heart of a nephilim. Cupid's bow. Grace of an angel."

"And the rest of them." Kevin says, giving him the rest.

"Phone call. You'll get the rest when I get paid. Now, who's gonna be a dear and open up a vein?"

It's now nightfall and we had arrived at Cas' manager's house, dropping him off for the supposed date.

"Okay."

"Thanks Dean."

"Cas. Wait. I can't let you do this."

"What?"

"What are you talking about Dean? You have to."

"You're gonna wear that on a date?" Dean asks, referring to the vest from work.

"It's all I have."

"Okay. Uh, lose the vest."

"What're you..."

"Lose the vest. Come on. That's a little better. Alright. There we go. Alright. And now your buttons...why don't you unbutton it?"

"Okay."

"Th...that's far enough, Tony Manero. Um...yeah. Good. Alright. Listen to me. Always open the door for her, okay? Ask a lot of questions. They like that. And uh...oh, if she says she's happy to go dutch, she's lying. Alright? Go get 'em, tiger."

Cas breathes deep before getting out and walking up to the front door.

"Well aren't you the sweet one. Giving him the right advice." I grin, leaning over the seat, and then kissing him briefly. "You know when we're all done with this angel problem, you should really take me out on another date. I miss our dates."

"I will remember that. Just like that kiss."

"I'm full of surprises." I grin before climbing into the front seat, watching Cas with him.

He goes up to the front door and then cuts off one of the roses from the plant on the porch.

"Awww."

"Nice touch."

He then shoos us away and Dean finally gets the motion and starts the car and goes to drive off but there's a truck in the way and he's back up.

"What are you doing, jackass?"

"He's getting a little too close..."

"Hey!"

After seeing Dean wave his hand, the guy moves forward a bit and then Dean pulls out and goes down the road.

"Steve! I'm so glad you're here. Come in. I thought I was gonna be late!"

"Late for what?"

"My date. Bowling, would you believe it? But damned if I'm not dressing fancy, even for bowling. Haven't had an excuse to doll up since Tanya was born. And there she is, my little angel. Now, she's already been fed. She'll probably sleep the whole time, and I'll only be gone a couple of hours. I just couldn't get my usual sitter, and I needed somebody here just in case she wakes up and starts crying, which she won't, I promise. Baby Tanya never cries. Wish me luck. Oh, and thank you. You really are the best."

He puts the rose down on the counter and buttons his shirt back up.

"Babysitting." He says before Tanya starts to cry.

"A-bup-bup-bup."

"What?"

"Not yours. His." Crowley motions to Kevin.

"What difference does it make?"

"I'ave had yours. Stuck in here, you can't fault me for wanting a little variety."

"No way!"

"What's wrong, short round? Afraid of needles?"

"No, I just have a policy of not giving blood to anyone who's murdered my mother."

"I have nothing but time."

"You're a dick."

"Good luck with that translation."

Kevin then takes a needle and gets some of his blood for Crowley, and it gets squirted back into a bowl for him.

"Inferni sectatores, nunc audite regem. This is Crowley. Connect me to...Crowley. Bad connection. Crowley. Your king. If you don't connect me to Abaddon right away, I will be forced to..."

"What? What happened?"

"I've been placed on hold."

In the meantime, Tanya is still crying and Cas is kind of anxious and everything.

"Hello? Um...please...please don't. Um...okay." He says, picking her up and holding her.

"Okay, okay. How 'bout...how 'bout a lullaby? Um...okay. Shh. Shh! Look at what's happening to me. I can't believe it myself. Suddenly I'm up on top of the world. It should've been somebody else. Oh, believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air. I never thought I would feel so Free-e-e. Flyin' away on a wing and a prayer. Who could it be? Believe it or not, it's just me. Believe it or not, it's just me. Shh." He finishes as he goes to put her down to sleep, only for her to cry again. "I know, I know."

"Sheriff?" Dean asks as we're driving and his phone rings.

"Now here's a wrinkle. Our first crime scene, married couple? Full analysis of the spray came in from the lab. Turns out it only contains the wife's DNA.

"The husband's still out there." Dean states as he hangs up and then turns the car around.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently the husband of that married couple is still out there. In the pink spray, it only found the wife's DNA."

"Nobody told you. Nobody explained. You're just shoved out kicking and screaming into this human life, without any idea why any of it feels the way it feels, or why this confusion, which feels like it's hair's breadth from terror or pain. You know, just when you think you do understand, it'l turn out you're wrong. You didn't understand anything at all. Guess that's just how it is when you're new at this. You know, it wasn't that long ago when all I'd need to do to ease your pain was touch you. You're very warm. Is that normal? Oh. Shh. Shh. Shh. Shh."

"He was already a bit screwy, but then he found religion. She was a hard line atheist, no peach herself. When he got himself obsessed with this Buddy Boyle whack job, an already bad marriage got worse. Kept telling to 'let God in'."

"Buddy Boyle. That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Never mind, let's see. Is that his truck?" Dean asks looking at a picture he found of them.

"Yep."

"Cas." Dean states throwing the picture down and quickly hurrying out of there.

I thank the sheriff for his time and quickly follow behind.

"Dean? What's wrong now?"

"Cas is in danger. Let's go."

"What do you mean in danger, what's..."

"Just come on!"

"Nora, she's hot. She's really hot. Please just call...call me. Call...call back. If I don't hear back, I'm taking her to the hospital. Okay Tanya, we're taking a little walk." Cas says, leaving with her, but when he opens the front door, there's the man with the truck.

"Hello, Castiel. No wonder she cries."

"It's a fever, Ephraim. It will pass."

"You remember my name? I was just a nobody when we met, but you...you were a legend. You've been here before. This is my first time, and it's...intense."

"I know there's a lot you don't understand about humanity at first, but if you would just stop..."

"Stop? I won't stop. Until I wash the planet clean of all suffering. Allow me."

"Don't...touch...her."

"You think I came for her? No Castiel. I came for you."

"How long's it gonna take to transfer a demonic phone call?" Sam asks Crowley, getting impatient.

"Can it, Moose."

"Crowley, you got your call."

"Yeah, it's time."

"It's time when I bloody well say it's time! Hello Abaddon."

"Crowley, how in the hell are you?"

"So much pain and despair, so many voices begging out for relief." Ephraim explains.

"How'd you find me?"

"Because you're warded? The same way I find all my patients...I just followed the sound of your pain. You have no idea how loud it is. I could hear you for miles."

"Do you really think you're doing Heaven's work down here?"

"I know I am."

"You're wrong. Earth can be a hard place. But these humans, they can get better. They're just doing the best they can."

"Is that what you think you're doing Castiel...the best you can? Well I'm sorry. But if this is the best that the famed Castiel can do, you're a more urgent case than I thought. I used to admire you. You failed more often than you succeeded. But at least you played big."

He notices the symbol he was writing in blood on the door, and snatches his hand.

"Now what are you doing? Burying your head in the sand? Right when your kind needs you the most."

"How are the numbers?" Crowley asks Abaddon.

"You mean souls? I've managed to double on your projections. Now, how did I ever pull off such a feat?"

"You're taking souls before their time. Voiding my contracts."

"That's right. I'm taking it all down. Brick by brick. It's over. The days of Crowley, the king of bureaucrats, are done."

"Shhh. It'll be over soon. I'll take the pain away." Ephraim says to Cas.

"I want to live."

"But as what, Castiel? As an angel or a man?"

That's when Dean bursts through the door, and gets taken out.

"Dean!"

"Don't worry about me. Protect the baby." He says as we hear Tanya crying.

I go to do so, but I'm taken out as well.

"You..putrescent..skanger." Crowley insults Abaddon.

"It may look like bean counting to you, it may lack a certain adolescent flair, but my way...works! You think you can control Hell with chaos alone, without the support of those who are still loyal to me?!"

"No one's seen you in weeks, and last I saw you, howdy and doody had you tied up nice and tight. Seems to reason, they've turned you into a kennel dog. How does it feel Crowley, to be the Winchesters' bitch? It's been fun indulging in your bluffs, but we both know you have no real authority left, no leverage, you have nothing to offer me. You have nothing."

"Your way will backfire. You will burn."

"I can't wait."

With that, the conversation was over.

"Crowley?"

"Bring me the translations. I keep my agreements. Obtain the ingredients...heart, bow, grace. Blah, blah, blah. Mix until the smoke shall rise from the ashes casting the angels from Heaven. Blah, blah...oh. Hm. It's irreversible."

"What?"

"The spell can't be undone. The new world order...we're stuck with it."

"You say you want to live, but you can't see what I see. By choosing a human life, you've already given up. You chose death." Ephraim states before starting to kill him.

"No!" I exclaim and rush over the best I can and kill Ephraim myself.

After the ordeal, we got rid of the body and clean up a bit before Nora would come home. After everything was set, Dean and I went outside, just as Dean's phone went off and it was Sam.

"Well, there's no way. Crowley's lying."

"No Dean, not this time. Look, Metatron built the spell with no intentions to reverse it. There's no putting the angels back in Heaven. It's done. Are you gonna tell Cas?"

"I'm uh sorry. I overreacted. My friend gave me a tip. A low does of Acetaminophen brought the fever right down."

"Oh, that's okay. Date was a bust anyway. Steve? The part of you that overreacted, that cares so much? That's what makes you special."

"I got to go." Dean says as Cas comes back to the car. "Where to Cas?"

He says nothing as he gets into the car. Sam in the meantime dumps the blood and washes it down the sink. That's when he notices the package of needles. He opens it and sees ones missing, before heading back into the dungeon to see Crowley injecting himself. The next morning, we drop Cas off at the gas station.

"Listen Cas, back at the bunker, I uh...sorry I told you to go. I know it's been hard on you, you know, on your own. Somehow you're adapting. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Dean. But there's something the Ephraim said. The angels...they need help. Can I really sit this out? Shouldn't I be searching for a way to get home?"

"Me, Sam and Brooke, we'll take care of the angels. You're human now. It's not your problem anymore."

Cas then gets out of the car, waves slightly to us and then we pull off after he goes inside, resuming his sales associate job.


End file.
